


Shipwrecked

by LadyJSenpai, Messaline, Piper_Emerald



Category: Attack on Titan, Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: ABO, Alpha Korra, Alpha Mikasa, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fun, G!P, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern AU, Omega Annie, Omega Asami Sato, Romantic Comedy, a/b/o dynamics, emotional denial, shipwrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJSenpai/pseuds/LadyJSenpai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messaline/pseuds/Messaline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Emerald/pseuds/Piper_Emerald
Summary: Mikasa and her best friend Asami had been planning their trip to Palmyra for years. Their plans hadn’t included another boat hitting them before they even left, running into the rude girl on board of it a when they were minutes away from their destination, and an accident leaving both boats at the bottom of a lagoon.With lost suppressants and inevitable heats, paired with being shipwrecked with strangers, it's hard to figure out just how all this will end.





	1. Chapter 1

Mikasa was laid out, relaxed into the plush mattress of her bed for the next month. The boat softly rocked back and forth. Mikasa enjoyed the soothing sensation. She could hear the relaxing sound of the ocean waves through the windows of the cabin and feel the fresh salty air brush against her skin. It seemed to whisper the promise of adventure and sunshine. Mikasa was glad for it. The nice cool ocean water would be welcome once the heat became too uncomfortable.

She let out a sigh, pleased by the atmosphere. There were still three days before she would begin to depart for Palmyra Atoll. Mikasa wanted to have a little down time before departure. The relaxing atmosphere and the general exhaustion from the past couple of days eased her into a peaceful light nap.

After months of planning this trip, finally she and her best friend, Asami, had almost everything in order. This boat had been expensive to secure, but the rental fees were worth it. It was beautiful and gave plenty of room for her and Asami to travel comfortably.

A large cabin space that made up their temporary room, only two beds and two travel trunks taking up the area. A small bathroom was to one side of the room, complete with a shower and a toilet. Two separate built-in closets were on the other side of the room. A sliding door to the front of the space opened into a small, but roomy kitchen with pale blue marble counters, and a stainless-steel refrigerator and stove.

Aside from the kitchen just before going out of the enclosed cabin was a small dining table made from light colored wood. Four chairs set around it, made from the same wood with dark blue cushions. There are plenty of windows which made the quarters open and bright. The boat had sails as well, but those were just in case of emergencies. The motor was used for faster travel.

They were traveling to Palmyra Atoll, a remote island close to Hawaii and the islands of Kiribati. Palmyra was actually uninhabited and preserved as a wildlife reserve for endangered species of both marine and mammal wildlife. Some research had informed Mikasa that most of the people who travel there are scientists. You had to get special permission to be able to dock your boat there.

It took two years for Mikasa and Asami to get the permit required for travel and docking on site. Anchors were not permitted due to the possible harming to the reef or wildlife, and hunting was strictly prohibited. Luckily Mikasa and Asami were both seasoned travelers, having captained numerous times.

They had mastered both regular sailboats and large motor boats, so they already had the license permitted for this type of luxury sailing. With all the experience from scuba diving to camping, the trip should be an amazing experience. It was the perfect gift to themselves for completing college.

Mikasa turned over onto her back and sighed dreamily. She was excited. Traveling made her feel alive, and now that she was finally done with school, she would get to adventure without small things like grades and assignments holding her back. Ever since she moved to Honolulu, she’d wanted to see more of the world.

As a child, she remembered taking in the differences from the small town of Japan her and Asami’s families had been from and the combination of city and nature that Oahu was. She loved going to the beach or hiking, doing anything to escape the buildings of the city and forget how inhabited the island really was.

A thud like sound with the motor cutting off distantly pushed her from her thoughts, she brushed it off and turned over onto her side, if she could just rest a little longer—

Suddenly, Mikasa was jerked off her bed onto the wooden floor by the boat tilting higher to one side. A loud banging noise accompanied it. Angrily Mikasa got up from the floor and stomped over to the sliding door. She pulled it open harder than the rational side of her knew was necessary and rushed out onto the deck. There she saw a newly docked and tethered boat alongside her own. The two vehicles were actually very similar, aside from Mikasa’s being a bit bigger.

What the hell did they think they were doing? Mikasa felt the frustration building inside of her.

“Their boat is smaller than mine, and they still tilted it?” She muttered out loud What the hell was wrong with these people?

Deciding to go ahead and discuss what happened to whoever was in charge of the other boat, Mikasa jumped down onto the dock. Upon landing Mikasa searched the area that was hit and noticed some paint was missing from that area. Some paint was missing from her expensive as hell luxury boat! She was going to have to pay for any damages done to it. This isn’t even her fault, it was the people who hit her.

“They better apologize,” Mikasa fumed to herself before calling to the people who had obviously hit her. She paused before shouting out again for someone, so she could take in a calming breath.

“Hello!” Mikasa called in a voice restraining from revealing her annoyance. “Excuse me! You hit my boat!”

She made sure to cup her mouth so that her voice would project to whoever is on board. She waited irritably for someone to reply, but no one answered her. Impatiently she did the same thing again, cupping her mouth.

“Hey! You hit my boat!” She hollered a little louder, still receiving no response her patience vanished. “Hello! Is there anyone on board? Will you fucking answer me? You hit my fucking boat!”

Mikasa knocked on the side of the boat rapidly.

“Hey!” She fully screamed out, frustration fueling her actions and her annoyance finally leaking through.

Mikasa looked up at the small sound of footsteps to see crystal blue eyes staring at her. They caught her off guard, but only for only a moment. She could have sworn she had never seen eyes that clear. It was like the sky had become a crystal just to make up the color.

The person, which appeared to be a small petite female with blonde hair and pale skin, jumped down onto the dock. Her face was impassive with a small frown, and she didn’t appear to be friendly or cordial at all. Mikasa masked her face to be as impassive as well. The breeze blew towards her causing Mikasa to pick up that this female’s scent was one of an omega—an unmated omega. Standing tall to assume her own alpha stance, Mikasa addressed the issue.

“Sorry, but you seem to have hit my boat while you were docking.” She stated.

“Maybe it’s because your boat’s not in the correct position.” The petite omega deadpanned. Her voice was firm and without submission. Usually Mikasa liked that in an omega, but right now it was just irksome.

“Excuse me?” Mikasa gapped at her. “I’m docked properly.”

She tucked her hair away from her face as she spoke. Her alpha scent flowed stronger into the air with her neck scent gland uncovered. The girl in front of her sneered at the action, clearly irritated by the Mikasa’s actions and tone.

“You being an alpha is not going to change my mind or opinion.” The omega stared into Mikasa’s eyes unwavering and voice condescending. Mikasa’s eye twitched. “It’s not my fault you don’t know how to dock.”

“Listen, you fucking bitch. I have a lot of experience sailing. I know how to dock very well. You’re the one who doesn’t know anything!” Mikasa pointed exasperated at the affected area. “You practically raised one side of my boat out of the water when you hit it. There’s paint scratched off that side!”

“You were in the way.” The other girl spared a glance and shrugged one shoulder. “Like I said, position your boat correctly.”

Mikasa growls at her response, and the petite blonde makes a small warning growl back in turn.

“What’s going on here?” A firm but confused voice questioned.

Mikasa looked in its direction in time to watch this new person jumps down onto the dock between the two of them and cross her arms. Mikasa recognized the scent of another alpha, who was also unmated.

“Your boat hit mine while docking and scratched some paint off.” Mikasa informed her, noticing that the petite blonde’s frown deepened.

“Really? I thought that was the dock.” The other alpha answered. She flipped her chocolate colored hair and glanced at her companion questionably. When the omega did nothing but shrug at her, the alpha turned back to Mikasa with a huff. “Sorry about that. Could you show me where the damage is?”

Mikasa gestured to the area.

“It’s just the one place, here.” She watched the other alpha lean in closer to get a better look at the boat.

“Right. Do you want us to cover the cost of the damages?” She offered, but Mikasa shook her head at the question. She let out a sigh.

“I really just wanted an apology. I have the boat insured in case something like this would happen.” Mikasa answered honestly. “The deposit has already been considered into the budget.”

“Alright.” The other alpha thought on her words for a moment before nodding. “Well, we do apologize for the mishap.”

“It’s fine.” Mikasa said plainly. The omega’s gaze darkened at that, but the other alpha offered her hand.

“My name’s Korra, by the way.” She gestured to the small blonde. She looked away, appearing bored with the situation. “This is my friend, Annie. Sorry if she was difficult. She can come off a bit abrasive.”

To that Annie directed a cold glare to her friend. Mikasa resisted grinning and gripped Korra’s hand to shake it.

“I’m Mikasa,” She introduced herself. “Well, now that the situation has been handled, I better go check on my friend.”

As she turned to leave she noticed Annie was still glaring at her but refrained the urge to roll her eyes. At least her friend had been polite.

“You two have fun, if you’re both capable of that, that is.” She remarked with a small smirk. She heard a scoff from behind, most likely Annie, then a murmured remark followed by boisterous laughter that echoed through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honolulu, Hawaii


	2. Chaper 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa tells Asami about the encounter with Annie. They begin their journey to Palmyra Atoll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments, kudos and support!! *blows kisses*

As she walked along the beach, Mikasa searched for Asami. There was no doubt in her mind that her omega friend was being ogled by admiring alphas.   
Mikasa found Asami laid out on the beach on her back propped up on her elbows. She appeared to be talking to few people who were eyeing her more than Mikasa was comfortable with. Her gaze hardened as she approached, and she loudly cleared her throat to announce her presence. Asami glanced up at her, feigning innocence that Mikasa didn’t buy for a second.

“Mika! There you are!” Asami smiled and stood. With a devilish smile, she wrapped one arm around Mikasa’s shoulders, and glanced at the other alphas standing by them. “This is the friend I was telling you all about.”

Mikasa sighed, exasperated at her antics. Still, she’d let her have her fun anyways. Asami loved to make people jealous, especially alphas. She had no interest settling down just yet, but that didn’t stop others from being attracted to her. Not that Mikasa could blame them. Asami was gorgeous. She had beautiful dark wavy hair, and a fair complexion. Her eyes were a light green, and always shown with compassion and kindness.

Although Mikasa could appreciate Asami’s beauty, she wasn’t attracted to her herself. She could only ever see Asami as a friend—a best friend she tended to be very protective of.

“And who are they?” Mikasa questioned with a cold voice and bored gaze. She had no problem letting these alphas know exactly what she thought of them. She watched the other alphas flinch at her tone and dominant scent.

“Oh, just some friendly people who came over and started talking to me.” Asami answered with a smile. She knew Mikasa would get rid of them for her. Not that she couldn’t do it herself, but she tended to have more fun watching Mikasa scare other alphas away.

“Well, how about we have some private time,” Mikasa suggested. “I have to tell you something that happened a little bit ago.”

Asami tilted her head and nodded.

“Okay.” She turned to the alphas, still standing and watching the exchange. “Thanks for the chat, but we need our girl time, okay? Bye now!”

She waved, unsure of how to respond they waved back.

“Uh, yea okay. Bye.” One of the alphas answered. His brownish eyes made another sweep of Asami’s body before turning around. Mikasa growled quietly at such a blatant action, and he hurried off faster.

“So, tell me what happened.” Asami said with a giggle. She removed her arm from Mikasa and sat. Mikasa did the same.

“Just let me finish talking before you interrupt with comments.” Mikasa said in a firm but also teasing voice.

“I only do that sometimes!” Asami nudged at her best friend’s shoulder playfully. “Okay, really tell me. I won’t say anything until you’re done.”

“Okay. You know I stayed back on our boat to take a nap, right?” Mika paused and Asami nodded. "Well, while I was taking a nap another boat came besides ours to dock.”

She felt the irruption of the moment come back. Really, she hadn’t been the one in the wrong of that situation.

“They fucking hit our rental!” She exclaimed. “Like, I was knocked from the bed they hit us so hard. So, I went to talk to them about it. Just to, you know, get an apology. Can you believe that this girl blamed me for it!? She said that I was the one who docked wrong!”

Mikasa had to stop herself from growling just at remembering. If that girl’s friend hadn’t apologized, Mikasa wouldn’t have left them so politely. Who talked to other people like that, especially after damaging their property?

“I mean, clearly she was in the wrong,” Mikasa huffed. “I can’t believe she would blame me for it. Then, she told me that me “being an alpha isn’t going to change her mind.’”

She drew air quotes around the words. Asami let out another giggle. It was easy to make Asami laugh, Mikasa liked that since most people never really got her sense of humor.

“She made it seem like I was trying to intimidate her just because she’s an omega. As if I would try to use my dynamic to win an argument. It shouldn't have even been something to argue over,” Mikasa knew how frustrated she sounded but she didn’t care. “Then her alpha friend came out and she apologized like Annie should have done in the first place. She offered to pay for the damages, but I told her she didn’t need to do that. Anyways, that’s what happened, and now there’s paint scratched off from our rental.”

The alpha finished in a huff, crossing her arms. Asami just gazed at her for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face.

“What?” Mikasa questioned, feeling slightly self-conscious.

“You remember her name.” The omega said plainly.

“What?” Mikasa squinted at her confused. Her friend perked up more.

“You said the omega’s name. You remembered it. You never do that!” She said, more excited now. Mikasa balked at her. That was what she was taking away from this?

“What?” She sputtered indignantly. “No, I…I do sometimes.”

Asami laughed.

“I do,” she pressed, looking away defiantly. “Sometimes. I just, she was so infuriating I couldn’t not remember it.”

“It’s okay. I think it’s great. An omega has finally caught your attention.” Asami placed a hand to her best friend’s shoulder. Mikasa just huffed.

“That is not what happened.” She deadpanned.

“Whatever you say,” Asami teased. “Anyways, it’s not that big of a deal, right? We have that deposit to take care of the cost. It’s not like we’ll be seeing them again. What are the chances we’d be going to the same destination?”

Mikasa welcomed the consolation. She felt her tense shoulders relax, she hummed in response. Asami was right. She didn’t need to worry about the bratty girl bothering her again.

Asami and Mikasa spent the next couple days finishing up buying the supplies they’d need. They wrote out their plans while at the island. They didn’t see Annie and Korra’s boat again. Mikasa figured they must have either docked somewhere else or departed already.

Not that she cared. She didn’t. She was just glad to be rid of the smaller boat.

Taking a break from making her preparations, Mikasa stood out on deck with a hot cup of tea. She glanced around while blowing away steam. This was the relaxation she’d craved after four years of studying hard. Her and Asami had made the right choice on how to reward their graduation.

“Looking for that little blonde omega?” Asami teased walking up behind her. The raven alpha rolled her eyes.

“No.” Mikasa replied in a disgruntled voice.

“Are you sure?” Asami waggled her eyebrows. “What was her name? Annie, right?”

“If you don’t shut your face, you’ll be taking an unexpected swim.” Mikasa warned. If Asami didn’t know her so well she would have continued the teasing. However, with Mikasa sometimes you just didn’t know if she would actually do it or not. The omega raised her hands in surrender, promising to let the topic go.

“So, today we sail!” She changed the subject. “I’m so excited!”

The alpha gave a small smile. She was excited too, she just didn’t like to outwardly show it like that.

“Me too,” she replied quietly. “Years of planning and dreaming, and now it’s hard to believe that it’s about to become a reality. We’re really going.”

“I’m proud of us,” Asami told her.

“Yeah,” Mikasa hummed. She was as well.

At six thirty am sharp they departed for their journey. It was a beautiful day. There was a nice breeze and the sky was clearer than Mikasa had seen in weeks. The sun came down without remorse, but they had plenty of water and lemonade to stay hydrated. Mikasa reminded Asami to wear lots of sunscreen even if she claimed she didn’t burn as much as Mikasa. The last thing they needed was for her to have a nasty burn when they were out at sea.

They made good time that day. It went so well that Mikasa was pleased to discover they were ahead of schedule. That night they anchored instead of using the boat’s power to stay in place. It was better to conserve it in case of emergencies.

As Asami and Mikasa readied for bed they both decided that they’d make a small stop to Kingsman Reef before Palmyra Atoll. It was sixty-two kilometers away, but it would be worth it. That particular reef was said to have a great variety of marine life and different corals. It would be a great opportunity to go for a dive and cool off at the same time. They've waited for a long time to take this trip, they might as well take advantage of it.

The next morning Mikasa woke up to rougher water. The waves were choppier than the day before, and the wind blew stronger. The sky was more overcast, and it was far less hot than the day before. She sighed but lowered the sails.

“Don’t try to give us too hard of a time.” Mikasa mumbled up to the sky.

Thankfully at around nine am the darker clouds passed and the sunshine returned. Mikasa gave a small grateful smile towards the sun. Asami finally woke up and joined her best friend on deck. Her hair was tossed into a bun, and she still wore her pajamas. Mikasa rose a brow at her, earning a giggle.

“Vacation, right?” She shrugged smiling, and Mikasa hummed back.

The next couple of days were simple sailing and nice weather. It was nice to have no storms brewing while out on the water. Mikasa knew they could handle it, but she didn’t want to have to put her skills to the test.

They played cards, laid out in the sun, did some deep-sea fishing, and just enjoyed each other’s company. It was nice to just have some time together. Mikasa had always feared that time and growing up would make the two of them drift apart.

She’d felt that with her brother. While they still loved each other a lot, they were hardly as close as they had been as children. Mikasa and Asami could be so different at time, that’s why she was scared someday Asami would find friends that she liked better. These fears didn’t bother her today.

Everything was peaceful. There was nothing but the sound of the wind and the water. Sure, she loved being home with her other best friend Armin, and her brother, Eren. However, it could get so loud and sometimes she just wanted quiet time to herself. Armin could understand that even if it sometimes confused her brother.

That night Mikasa got a call from Eren. Apparently, his alpha Levi had proposed to him that evening. Eren was overflowing with excitement. Mikasa listened as he rambled away with a small smile on her face.

Mikasa was happy for her brother. She knew that he loved Levi, and the man had always been kind and respectable. She trusted him to take care of Eren and knew that he wouldn’t expect Eren to give up his ambitions to be some sort of omega housewife.

Mikasa thought about this that night as she laid in bed. She would never admit it, but she felt a small pull of loneliness. Maybe she wanted to be happy like that, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingman Reef

The following morning Mikasa woke up to the satellite phone ringing. She wiped a hand over her face to help rid herself some sleep and turned over to reach for the phone.

“Mikasa? Sweetie is that you?” Her mother’s voice sounded on the other end.

“Mom? Wh-“Before she could get another word in, her mother exploded in excitement.  
“Oh honey, did you hear the news? Eren is getting married! And to that strong responsible alpha!”

He mother sounded proud. It made sense to Mikasa. She’d liked Levi since the first time Eren had brought him home. While Mikasa’s parents were very supportive of their children living their lives however they wanted to, she knew the old-fashioned part of them wanted both Eren and Mikasa to find someone to settle down with.

“Yes. He called me last night.” Mikasa answered with a small smile. She knew her mother probably had a pout because Eren called her first.

“Of course he did,” she nearly huffed. Mikasa gave a little laugh.

They continued to talk for a few more minutes and hung up. Mikasa sighed slightly exasperated. She knew the reason that her mother had chosen to call her to talk about this. Just because Eren found a mate didn't mean she had to find one right now as well.

She knew her mom only wanted what was best for her, but still it wasn’t her place to put those expectations. It wasn’t like she felt ready to get married at the moment anyway. The right person took time, and she didn’t have a lot of that.

Since it was already five minutes before the alarm to wake up, Mikasa decided to go ahead and stay awake. She stood and stretched, releasing a quiet moan.

“So, your mom was pretty excited, huh?” Asami asked. Mikasa quickly turned to her.

“Sorry we woke you up with our talking.” She responded sheepishly. It always made Mikasa shy away when she was overheard on the phone. Asami just shrugged.

“The ringing woke me up, it’s fine. Anyways, today we reach Kingman Reef!” Asami clapped excitedly.

“Yup,” Mikasa grinned. “We better check the weather and prepare our gear. I’ll go get the boat going, and you can get our gear out.”

“Okay!” Asami bounced away happily, and Mikasa chuckled.

She made it to the deck to find the morning sky dreary. A misting rain had started up, and the ocean was choppy. Concerned she checked the weather forecast. The bad weather was supposed to pass, and they would be headed in the opposite direction of the incoming storm. That made her relieved, although she knew that the forecast wasn’t always accurate.

Ready to tell Asami the news, she headed back inside. When she opened the door, a loud crash sounded. Bewildered she stared at the scene in front of her. Asami must have been too excited and wasn’t careful enough. All the gear from top the closet was covering her from where it had clearly fallen on her like an avalanche. Asami looked stunned for a moment and then shook her head. When she saw her best friend staring at her, she started to laugh. After a moment Mikasa joined in as well.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe I did that!” Asami shook her head.

“Me neither!” Mikasa replied laughing so hard she crouched down with her arms around her stomach.

After they composed themselves, Mikasa helped Asami get unburied and checked to make sure she wasn’t hurt. Mikasa didn’t want her to expose herself to infection, especially this early in the trip. Luckily, the omega would probably have some bruises, but she didn’t have any scrapes or cuts.

They had a few hours still before reaching Kingsman Reef, so they decided to have a light brunch. Cinnamon toast and fruit with some almond milk hit the spot. It wasn’t a good idea to have a heavy meal before swimming, especially when it included scuba diving.

By the time they finished eating, cleaned up, checked their gear on last time, and suited up, they were thirty minutes away from the reef. Instead of anchoring the boat they decided to use the power lock. It wouldn’t due to cause harm to the reef or aquatic inhabitants. The water was so clear that they could see right down to the bottom.

Mikasa sat on the edge of the boat and then fell in backwards. She wanted to go in first to confirm it was safe. Grey reef sharks were known to gravitate to this area, so it was best to try to avoid them and give them plenty of space. It was their home after all, so they needed to be respected.

Glancing around under water the alpha saw that the area was clear, so she signaled Asami in. Numerous amounts of giant clams could be seen all around the coral, all the way to the coast line. To one side they could see a giant sea turtle swimming peacefully. All kinds of fish varying in shape, color and size swam about. It was like being in another world.

Asami tapped Mikasa’s side to get her attention. Grey sharks were starting to move into the area, most likely looking for their evening meal. With their presence the pair decided to head back to the boat. It was no big deal since they had spent a good three hours there. They would have called it time in another thirty minutes or so on their own.

Mikasa let Asami board first, and then joined her. They turned off their tanks and removed their masks. After all that swimming they were ready for dinner.

“Will you start on dinner while I clean up our gear and put it away?” The alpha asked.

“Yep!” Asami said with a grin, stripping out of everything and pushing it aside. Her swimsuit was still dripping wet, so she grabbed a beach towel on the way inside. Mikasa watched her fondly.

After finishing with the gear Mikasa decided to shower. Bye the time she was dressed dinner was ready, and god, did it smell good.

“Spaghetti and meatballs?!” Mikasa questioned as she walked into the kitchen and looked to the table. Mikasa smiled teasingly at her best friend, who usually loathed cooking. “And with garlic bread and salad? So fancy.”

Asami glared playfully in response.

“Hush you, or this food will be just for me!” Mikasa put her hand over her heart in pretend hurt and gasped dramatically.

“No, how could you?” she gasped.

They both laughed.

Dinner was delicious. Mikasa cleaned up and put leftovers away while Asami showered since she had done all the cooking. The alpha’s mother taught her it was polite to do the dishes if someone else prepared the food. With the way things were going, this was going to be the best vacation they have ever experienced.

That night before bed, Asami called her parents to update them on the trip thus far. They of course wanted to check in with Mikasa as well. Even though Asami was very independent and level headed, she was still an omega. Having the assurance that Mikasa was there to help her and watch over her eased their minds.

Mikasa called Eren when Asami finished her talking to them. Tomorrow they would be finally arriving at Palmyra. Better to call now so that she wouldn’t feel bad for not doing so tomorrow, and they would know not to expect to hear from her. Armin was with Eren, so he got to listen in and hear all about Kingman Reef.

That night Mikasa and Asami went to bed with anticipation. They couldn’t wait for morning to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Map of Palmyra atoll


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Asami run into Annie and Korra again... literally.

Mikasa jerked awake, startled and confused. It was still dark around her. She hadn’t been roused by her alarm clock, but from falling from her bed onto the floor.

“Ugh, how many times am I going to fall onto this fucking floor?” The alpha muttered sleepily, wiping the sleep from her eyes irritably. Another tilt of the boat and Asami tumbled out of bed as well.

“Ah! What?” She sat up bewildered blinking away sleep. “What’s happening?”

She yawned out swaying sideways with another boat tilt. Thunder sounded out and light flashed through the windows. Mikasa frowned.

“Looks like a storm snuck up on us.” She stood and briskly walked to her closet to search for her parka. “I’m going to check to make sure we haven’t drifted off course.”

“Right.” Asami stood and stretched her arms.

Outside the wind blew angrily, whipping at Mikasa’s hair as she made her way on the deck. The waves pulled high and hard against the boat. Another round of thunder sounded, accompanied by a bolt of lightning striking out in the distance. The clouds were heavy and dark, and the rain hadn’t started yet, but it was obviously coming regardless.

“Great.” Mikasa huffed out but set to work to start the course for Palmyra. After making sure the sails were secured tightly one final time, she briskly made her way back inside. Asami stood in the kitchen, coffee already made as she buttered some toast.

“Might as well stay awake, if the weather’s gonna be like that.” She explained before taking a bite of toast. “Any chance we’ll pass through the storm?”

“It’s possible, but we’ll have to keep watch for being pushed off course. It’s nothing we haven’t handled before.” Mikasa took a grateful sip from her mug and hummed approvingly.

As it turned out after only two hours of stormy weather and rain, they did finally meet brighter skies. Even in the very early morning darkness, a look through the telescope revealed Palmyra Atoll within a thirty to forty-minute distance.

Asami cheered glancing over to her best friend excitedly when she noticed the alpha looking in the other direction. Mikasa squinted at the other boat that was to the side slightly ahead. Without looking she reached over and hurriedly took the telescope from her friend a slight feeling of dread building up in her. One look through the telescope confirms her suspensions.

How was this possible?

“Ugh, it’s her,” Mikasa growled out. “I can’t believe it.”

“What? Who is it?” Asami made grabby hands to take the scope back and then dissolved into a fit of giggles. “Oh, I see. Is that your little new-found crush?”

Mikasa balks at her crossing her arms.

“Like hell she is.” Mikasa unfolds her arms standing up straighter. “We have to get there first. There’s no way I’m going to watch her act all smug because they beat us!”

Mikasa hurried to the wheel and turned the speed up. The other boat seems to do the same, and suddenly they were both making a man dash to the narrow lagoon.

“Mikasa! Calm down!” Asami pressed to her side, a worried crinkle between her brows. “We’re going too fast for this area!”

She was shouting over the motor and wind, but Mikasa didn’t listen to her.

“I know what I’m doing!” Mikasa yelled back, determined to beat the other boat. She could navigate far better than that stuck up little brat.

The lagoon’s entrance was about ten to fifteen feet out when both parties realize what was about to happen. Mikasa quickly turned off the motors and tried to steer right, but it was too late. The boats collide harshly, a loud crashing sound echoing out over the water.

Both Asami and Mikasa fell over into the wheel at the force. The boat tilted to the side clearly taking on water. Asami ran over to check the damages while Mikasa hurried to toss a box into the emergency boat kept to the side covered.

“Too damaged!” Asami confirmed fearfully. “We’re gonna take in too much water.”

She ran to get two cases from their room. Mikasa only grunted in response, too busy readying the safety boat. She tossed a case of drinking water into it before they both hurried in and Mikasa lowered them into the water, detaching the rope from the boat.

“We’re sinking too fast, we won’t make it!” A voice yelled from the other side. Mikasa realized the smaller boat had to be worse off. “It’s already under water, Annie! Just start swimming!”

Mikasa and Asami lock eyes and search the waters. She had read that the water surrounding the island were home to reef sharks that had torn through explorers before. It was still dark, and the sharks were most likely still close to the shore. Spending most of her life in Honolulu had taught her a thing or two about avoiding this type of danger.

Unfortunately, a quick scan of the water around them confined Mikasa’s fears. The commotion had already attracted attention from the aquatic life, and sharks had begun circling below.

“No, don’t go into the water!” Mikasa shouted at Annie and Korra. “We’ll come get you!”

Asami nodded and together they rush to row to the other side. Only part of the boat was peeking out, and the other pair were sliding into the water. They only had a little bit of time.

“Hurry, grab our hands!” Mikasa instructed, they were as close as they could be to the sinking boat.

“We’ll have to go in the water.” Annie’s voice sounded annoyed, but her eyes showed fear. She was trying to conceal it, but she was fully aware of how much danger they were in right now.

“It’s okay. We’ll pull you out faster than they can get you.” Mikasa promised, but Annie looked to Asami instead. Mikasa tried to not show displeasure on her face from the clear dismissal, they didn’t have time for that.

“Annie, stop being bitchy.” Her alpha friend reprimanded, hastily pushing into the water and grasping Mikasa’s hand. Annie huffed but did the same with Asami.

“Thank you.” She breathed in relief, and then looked back at the now sunken boats.

“I guess we meet again.” She glanced to Mikasa now, but her attention stayed mainly on Asami.

“I’m Korra and this is my best friend Annie.” Korra held out a hand and Asami introduced herself as well. Annie said nothing, just crossed her arms and sulked the rest of the way to the island. Mikasa tried to lull her displeasure of Annie’s behavior, but her shoulders remained tense.

Arriving on the beach seemed to not hinder the obvious strained atmosphere between Annie and Mikasa. After a while of quietly pulling the safety boat up onto the shore and securing it, Asami was the one to break the silence.

“Hey, I grabbed a lighter before abandoning ship.” She pulls it out of her pocket brandishing it like a prize. “Why don’t we go ahead and start a fire?”

Asami gave Mikasa a hopeful smile. Korra perked up and responded before Mikasa has a chance.

“That sounds like a great idea.” She smiles before turning to Annie. “Right? And we could get out of these wet clothes.”

Annie only glanced at the other pair before looking back to her friend and shrugging. Mikasa huffed under her breath. Suddenly Annie got a glint in her eye.

“We can start the fire with the driftwood while they gather more wood for the fire, then. Since this is all her fault.” Annie snidely replies causing Mikasa to bristle.

“What?” Mikasa growls out. “You little—”

“Okay!” Asami interrupted before anything else is said and took Mikasa by the shoulders. “We’ll collect the firewood for us, and you two start on the fire.”

Asami smiled nervously, pushing her best friend away. She paused before leading Mikasa away.

“Oh yeah, here’s the lighter.” She tosses the lighter to Korra before continuing to the forest of coconuts and other flora. Mikasa followed silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Map of the atoll with the channel to enter the lagoon on the left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! So I’m taking over doing the writing part of this story for here forward. All of it is still conceptualized by Messaline. If you’ve been reading this as if comes out I have rewritten the first four chapters a bit to add some details the two of us figured out and also just because my writing style is different and I don’t want to switch to feel jarring. Thanks! -Piper

An hour later they had a fire built on the beach. Korra and Annie had cleared a nice space on the sand and started the flames with a few fallen branches near the beach. When Mikasa and Asami returned they added the wood they brought with them.

Korra was happy just to have some heat. The sun had finally come out, but the sky was overcast, and the air was a bit cold. It didn’t help that she was only wearing her underwear. Her and Annie had taken off their wet clothes and put them where they could dry easier. Korra had laughed when Mikasa had whistled, mostly at Annie. It seemed half to annoy her and half because she did like what she saw. Annie has stayed stone-faced, looking at the fire.

Korra had noticed Asami looking at her as well before they left to gather the wood. She’d gotten that look before and it usually ended with clothes on her bedroom floor. Not that they had a room here. Not that they had anything here.

That was finally starting to set in. They didn’t have food, or clothes, or anyway to contact Honolulu. They were stranded on an unpopulated island.

“This is all your fault,” Annie accused the other alpha once again. Korra watched Mikasa glare at her.

“My boat was already in the lagoon!” Mikasa argued. “You’re the one who crashed into me.”

“You didn’t have to speed up like that,” Annie accused. “Going that fast, it’s no wonder you couldn’t stop when you saw what happened!”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Korra cut in. “We’re stuck here together so we’re going to have to get along.”

“She started it,” Mikasa muttered.

“And how old are you?” Asami spoke now, giving her friend a scolding look.

Korra couldn’t help admiring that. She liked it when omegas weren’t afraid to stand up to alpha’s. This girl clearly didn’t let herself get pushed around, and Korra wasn’t going to lie that was kinda a turn on. But she knew that wasn’t what she should be focusing on right now.

“We don’t know how long it’s going to take to get help,” Korra continued. “Since we can’t contact anyone I guess we’ll have to wait for someone to find us. It could take weeks.”

“Or a month,” Asami said gravely.

While Korra would gladly spend a month in the company of someone as gorgeous as Asami, the idea of being stuck on this island wasn’t a great one. She’d just wanted to visit, not stay there for an extended amount of time. Part of her was wishing she’d done a little bit less research.

The eerie feeling she’d read about people throughout history commenting on, was washing over her. People said that they felt like eyes were watching them through the trees. This island didn’t want people on it.

“Okay,” Korra said loudly, shaking the thoughts out of her brain. “What are we gonna do for food?”

“Fish?” Mikasa suggested.

“And I take it you know how to fish then?” Annie muttered.

“Actually, I do,” Mikasa said curtly. “But if you’d rather starve, I’m not stopping you.”

“How exactly are you going to catch anything with no supplies?” Annie questioned. “Unless you’re hiding a fishing line on you.”

“Maybe I’ll just use the stick up your ass,” Mikasa said venomously.

“Guys,” Asami groaned. “Stop it. Mikasa, she has a point. We don’t have anything to fish with.”

Annie smirked triumphantly. Korra wondered how long it would take before these two were at each other’s throats. It was certainly going to be difficult for her to think with all that squabbling.

“So, we have to forge then,” Korra decided. They could be gatherers instead of hunters for this first night.

“I saw some coconut trees,” Asami offered. “Mikasa used to climb them with her brother, she can get some down.”

“And how are we going to open them?” Annie asked.

“We’ll find a rock,” Korra decided. “And hit it.”

“It’s official. We’re going to starve to death,” Annie muttered.

Once they were all dry, warm, and rested, the group put out the fire and went in search of the trees, Asami had spotted. She had reasoned that while it would be harder to get the coconuts down, it was safer to eat them than other fruits they found in the forest. None of them were experts on the wildlife here so there was a chance that they could mistake a poisonous berry for an edible one.

“We had so much food on the boat,” Mikasa sighed.

“If you want to get it, by all means say hello to the sharks for me,” Annie quipped.

This time Mikasa just rolled her eyes. Korra wondered if she couldn’t think of a retort or just didn’t deem it worth her efforts.

Getting the coconuts down turned out to be a lot easier than breaking them open. Fortunately, Annie had her knife with her since she always kept it on her person. Unfortunately, they couldn’t break the fruit’s shell with the blade without risking damaging the instrument. They had all decided that it wasn’t worth the risk. Korra didn’t add that even if they had voted to do it anyway, there was no way in hell Annie would let them.

Eventually Korra was able to crack the shell of the first coconut (using a rock as she had initially suggested). They used Annie’s knife to take the meat from the shell. And took turns drinking the milk. Five coconuts later, they were somewhat satisfied.

Mikasa and Asami had been able to salvage a pack of drinking water before their ship went down. They all knew that they would need more than that soon, but it was enough to keep them hydrated for now.

When the sun was starting to go down they decided to sleep under the shade of trees. They could figure out better shelter in the morning. Mikasa and Annie both fell asleep very quickly, each as far away from the other as they could be. Korra and Asami were left alone in the realm of consciousness.

“This was not how I thought this trip would go,” Asami broke the silence.

“Yeah,” Korra chuckled. “Me neither.”

“Your friend is…” Korra pursed her lips, trying to find the right word.

“Hot headed?” Asami suggested.

“I was trying for something nicer than that,” Korra laughed again.

“No, she is,” Asami looked fondly at the girl sleeping a few feet away from her. “She’s always been like this.”

“Are you two a thing?” Korra asked. She hadn’t smelt it on them, but she’d heard that some people liked to wait to mate until after they were married. That would be a bummer for Korra.

“No,” Asami said quickly. “No, not at all.”

“Oh,” Korra couldn’t help smiling. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume.”

“No, it’s fine,” Asami grinned back. “She’s my best friend. We’ve known each other since we were kids.”

“Yeah?” Korra hummed.

“Our parents work together,” Asami explained. “We both moved to Honolulu from Japan at the same time, we’ve gone to the same schools since middle school. It’s like having a sister but without actually being related.”

“You’re from Japan?” Korra hummed.

“Yes,” Asami nodded. “We decided to take this trip to celebrate us graduating college. Mikasa’s wanted to come here since forever, we’ve talked about it non-stop for years.”

“What did you study?” Korra asked her.

“I’m an engineer,” Asami replied. “Mikasa is going to be a physiotherapist.”

“Wow,” Korra whistled. “You’re an engineer, you sail, is there anything you can’t do?”

“A lot don’t worry,” Asami blushed. “I do martial arts too. Mikasa and I used to take classes together.”

“That’s impressive,” Korra commented.

“What about you?” Asami asked. “All we’ve been doing is talking about me. What’s your story?”

“Oh, it’s long and full of mischief,” Korra winked at her, but added in a more honest voice. “I’m from Greenland. I went to study in Denmark and ended up staying there, since we’re technically Danish citizens since Greenland is part of the Rigsfællesskabet.”

“That’s far away,” Asami mused. “I’ve never met anyone from Greenland. I heard it’s very beautiful there.”

“It is,” Korra smiled. “So is Denmark, but it’s different.”

“Is that where you met Annie?” Asami asked.

“Yeah, we went to school together,” Korra nodded. “I think I was the only one to put up with how cold she comes off as, so she decided to keep me around.”

“So, you’re still in school?” Asami wondered.

“I’m finishing up my degree,” Korra told her. “I’m aiming to be a physical education teacher. Annie’s studying veterinary, which means we can never talk about school without not understanding each other.”

Asami laughed. Korra couldn’t help finding that laugh incredibly charming.

“So, you speak Danish then?” Asami asked her.

“Yes,” Korra smiled at her. “But it’s probably better if we all stick to speaking English while we’re here.”

She’d had to tell Annie that earlier when Annie had tried to speak to her in Danish. If they started having private conversations in a language the others couldn’t understand it was going to make trusting and being comfortable with each other a lot harder. Plus, they were fluent in English anyway. Korra didn’t see why putting that to the test was an issue.

“I’m getting kinda tired,” Asami voiced.

“You should sleep,” Korra told her. “We all need to stay rested.”

“You’re good at this kind of thing,” Asami told her. “Staying cool in a crisis, I mean.”

“It’s one of my many talents,” Korra winked at her.

“Well, I’m excited to see the others,” Asami replied smoothly before lying down next to Mikasa. “Goodnight, Korra.”

Despite sleeping on the dirty forest ground of an island they were stranded on, Korra drifted off with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coconut trees on the island


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit the island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added pictures in the previous chapters.

The next morning was hotter than the day before. Korra was awoken by the sunlight. It took a moment for her to remember where they were and how they got there. Her back ached from sleeping on the ground all night, but she supposed she could have been worse off. That was proven once Annie awoke.

“Jesus Christ,” she swore. Korra looked over to see her covered in red mosquito bites. She hadn’t noticed any on herself.

“Wow, they really attacked you,” she commented.

“This is just what I need right now,” Annie groaned.

“Annie, I think I should probably thank you,” Mikasa was the one who spoke now. Korra hadn’t noticed that her and Asami had woken up as well.

“Excuse me?” Annie gave her a seething but confused look.

“Because of you, the mosquitos left the rest of us alone,” Mikasa informed her with a smirk.

“You’re a bitch,” Annie stated.

“Nice comeback,” Mikasa said dryly. “I’m just stating a fact.”

“Just shut up, okay?” Annie said darkly. “I’m not in the mood to deal with you.”

“Fine, then I won’t help you treat those bites,” Mikasa crossed her arms.

“Because you have bug ointment on you?” Annie scoffed.

“No, I happen to know a natural remedy,” Mikasa said cockily. “But since you clearly don’t want to talk to me, I guess I don’t need to tell you.”

“Mikasa,” Asami walked over to the three of them. “Stop tormenting her. Annie, I can help with the bites, we saw some aloe vera growing near the coconut trees.”

“I don’t know what that is,” Annie muttered.

“It’s a plant,” Mikasa stated.

“I’m not an idiot,” Annie hissed.

“You could have fooled me,” Mikasa cut back.

“Okay!” Korra said loudly. “Asami, could you please tell us what you’re talking about.”

“My parents use aloe vera to treat burns and bites,” Asami explained “A lot of natural ointments contain it too. It’ll stop the swelling and inflammation.”

Asami showed the rest of them where she had spotted the plant and broke off a piece to apply on Annie’s skin. Annie winced, but Korra had a feeling that was less because it stung and more because she disliked the slimy texture.

After that they decided that they should split up to gather food for the next few days. They didn’t disperse before Korra had added that since it was very hot, they might as well leave their clothes on the beach and just get around in their underwear. It wasn’t like there was anyone else on the island to see them, after all. Asami had no problems with that and stripped without a second thought. Korra tried not to stare at her toned arms and perfect figure. Asami was the sort of girl that people made statues of. She was so perfect that it would be a waste not to preserve that beauty.

Korra and Annie went looking for something that they could hunt while Asami and Mikasa went to work collecting the coconuts. After a few hours they succeeded in finding some see bird eggs that Korra was excited to cook. While the coconuts had tasted good she needed some sort of protein to hold her over.

On the sand there were also able to catch a few crabs. Annie easily killed the creatures with her knife and extracted the meat. Korra couldn’t help feeling proud of them. She knew a lot of people would panic in this situation, but they were handling everything pretty well.

They built another fire to cook and eat their lunch. Korra guessed this technically counted as breakfast as well since they hadn’t had time for that meal. She hoped they could find a mean to fish soon, both because she knew that would be the easiest food to obtain and because she had a feeling she could impress Asami with her knowledge of fishing.

Her and Asami were getting along pretty well. Korra of course had initially found the girl attractive, but she liked to talk to her as well. Asami was easy going, unlike the other two in their group.

Korra listened to Annie and Mikasa bicker as they prepared their food, each convinced that they knew more than the other. It started with just small sarcastic comments, but Korra watched them each begin to talk more and more. If she wasn’t so fed up with the arguing, she might have found it amusing.

“See,” Annie said in a falsely sweet voice as she handed Mikasa a cooked crab. “It’s not that hard if you know what you’re doing.”

“Then I hope you didn’t feel too challenged,” Mikasa cut back.

“You shouldn’t get so bent out of shape,” Annie told her. “No one is judging you just because you don’t know how to cook.”

“I do know how to cook,” Mikasa seethed. “And control a boat for that matter, but I guess that you choose food over sailing.”

“I’ve been sailing for years,” Annie’s voice rose. “It’s not my fault your pride is as big as that boat you were driving.”

“There is a difference between arrogance and confidence,” Mikasa snarked. “Although, I wouldn’t expect you to know that.”

“So, who wants to change the subject,” Asami cut in.

“Couldn’t spare some subtly for that one?” Mikasa teased.

“I wanted to match your wit,” Asami replied with a smirk. “Stop bickering. Or as least come up with better insults.”

Mikasa took a bite of the crab instead of responding. Judging from the look on her face, she didn’t mind it at all. Korra knew that Annie was noticing that.

“Ugh,” Asami sighed, leaning back into the sand.

“What is it now?” Mikasa asked dryly.

“My heat suppressants were on the ship,” she uttered.

“Oh,” Mikasa just blinked at her.

Korra watched Annie turn her head away. She didn’t like openly talking about this sort of thing. It was funny to think someone as crude as she could be, was also very shy. There were a lot of layers to Annie, Korra knew that most people didn’t get.

“I might get it soon,” Asami added. “In the middle of the forest.”

“Annie’s an omega too,” Korra blurted. Annie sent her a glare. “I think you two are in the same boat for that one.”

“And you’re not, since you’re an alpha,” Asami added.

“I am,” Korra said proudly.

“And we all already know that Mikasa is an alpha as well, after she tried to intimidate me into taking the blame for her docking wrong,” Annie said crisply.

“That is not what happened!” Mikasa all but shouted.

“Don’t listen to her,” Korra laughed. “Annie’s just angry that she was born an omega instead of an alpha.”

“Shut up,” Annie hissed.

“That’s like Mikasa then,” Asami spoke now. “Not that she wants to be an omega, she just acts like one sometimes.”

“And how do I do that?” Mikasa asked through her teeth.

“You’re just really nurturing,” Asami shrugged. “It’s a compliment.”

“Right,” Mikasa muttered. Annie didn’t hold back her laugh at that.

Once they had finished eating they decided to explore the island. They made two groups once again. Korra and Asami figured that if they went the four of them, Annie and Mikasa’s bickering would ruin the beauty of the nature around them. Korra was still entertained by the bordering on ridicule arguments, it had been a while since she’d seen anyone get that kind of reaction out of Annie.

“She is so infuriating,” Annie muttered as she began to trudge alongside Korra. “I can’t believe we’re stuck here with her of all people.”

“Right,” Korra drew out the word. Annie gave her a sharp look. “What?”

“You’re acting like you don’t believe me,” Annie said irritably.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone get you this worked up,” Korra told her honestly. “You sure you’re not into her? You’re acting like a teenager with a crush.”

“No, I am not!” Annie exclaimed furiously.

“Hey, I don’t blame you,” Korra teased. “She is pretty cute. Not really my type, but—”

“I’m not attracted to arrogant alphas who don’t know how to admit when they’re wrong,” Annie huffed.

“Whatever you say,” Korra smirked.

The four of them reconvened on the beach two hours later. Korra and Annie had only found trees and more mosquitoes. It seemed Annie was going to make a lot of use of the aloe vera. Mikasa and Asami, on the other hand, had something more interesting to report.

“There are bungalows not far from here,” Mikasa told them.

That made sense. Korra had read about scientists and researchers staying on the island and doubted that they had just camped out on the beach. That meant the four of them could have a roof over the head for the rest of their stay.

“It’s private property,” Mikasa added. “Campers aren’t allowed.”

“We don’t exactly have a choice,” Annie argued.

“I wasn’t about to plead the moral high ground,” Mikasa replied sharply. “We should stay there, at least no one will get bitten by bugs at night.”

“We also found something else,” Asami cut in. “There are what looks like the ruins of a World War II base. I heard that there was something like that here, but it’s different seeing it in person.”

“You should show us,” Korra had no qualms letting Asami give her a tour of anything.

“Let’s see the bungalows first,” Annie suggested. “We might be able to find some supplies there. Survival should be our first priority.”

“Well, that’s ominous,” Mikasa chuckled.

“We don’t know how long we’ll be here,” Annie reminded her. “I’m not dying surrounded by idiots.”

“Hey!” Korra faked a hurt tone.

“Alright, just one idiot,” Annie corrected.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re referring to me?” Mikasa asked dryly.

“Wow, I’m impressed,” Annie’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “I didn’t think you’ve be able to connect the dots.”

Mikasa and Asami lead the way to the area they had discovered. The bungalows turned out to have quite a bit of useful items. The four of them found a machete that would be helpful when they went out into the forest, fishing rods and landing nets, a medical kit, and gasoline they could use with Asami’s lighter. There was even a generator that powered a fridge and a small TV (unfortunately without a signal) in a few of the bungalows.

“Well, we’ll eat good tonight,” Korra proclaimed as she held up the fishing net.

“You’ll need to be careful, there are a lot of poisonous fish here,” Annie advised her. “Or you could just make sure to only serve those to Mikasa.”

“Funny,” Mikasa deadpanned. “Do you fish, Korra?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” she said proudly. “Annie and I can handle catching dinner if you two want to keep looking around here.”

“That sounds good,” Asami agreed. “We can cook the food too, since you’re going through all the trouble of getting it.”

“I won’t say no to that,” Korra grinned at her.

They spent the rest of the afternoon fishing. For a second, it felt like the trip Korra had imagined back when her and Annie set out. She got to sit on the warm sand and feel the cool water brush up against her feet. The sun was pleasant and the sound of the waves hitting the shore was peaceful. It was almost as if they were fishing for sport and not survival.

Korra was a very experienced fisher. Back in Greenland it had been one of her hobbies. Her father had taught her how when she was very young, and back before she went off to Denmark, she would go on fishing trips with her friends Bolin and Mako. She missed having competitions on who could catch the first fish, or who’s haul at the end of the day, was bigger.

Not that Annie wasn’t competitive, it was just different to compete with someone who was always so driven. Annie didn’t take the idea of a contest lightly, that was why so many of their classmates hadn’t liked her. Korra admired Annie’s dedication. It took getting to know her to realize that the attitude hadn’t been a choice. Annie was determined because she had to be. She was an omega in a world that would always favor alphas more. She had to fight to be regarded the same.

“I think that’s enough,” Annie broke Korra out of her thoughts.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded, gathering their nets.

When they brought the fish back, Korra reveled in how impressed Asami seemed. She had probably only expected them to return with one or two, but now they had the making of a feast. After only eating coconuts, eggs, and crabs, Korra was more than ready for it.

“You think I could come with you next time?” Asami asked her in a shyer voice.

“Of course.” Part of Korra melted just looking at this girl.

“I’d love to watch you,” Asami’s voice brimmed on suggestive now. The innocent look was gone from her eyes. It was incredibly alluring.

After Mikasa and Asami prepared the fish and the four of them sat down to eat in the shelter of the bungalow, everyone seemed a lot more relaxed. The bickering had subsided for the moment, although Korra had a feeling either Annie or Mikasa would find something to torment the other with soon.

“You know we’re having pretty good luck here, considering,” Asami stated.

“We crashed both our boats,” Mikasa commented. “I wouldn’t exactly call that good luck.”

“It could be worse,” Asami shrugged. “This place had a history of being hostile to those who travel here. There are stories of soldiers during the war begging to be sent off of it.”

“So, it creeps people out?” Annie shrugged. “I don’t fall for ghost stories.”

“Oh, that’s not the ghost story,” Asami told her. “In the 70s there was a double murder here. A husband and his wife killed in cold blood by a man on the run. The husband’s body was never found.”

A chill passed through the air. Korra knew she couldn’t be the only one to feel it.

“Maybe that’ll happen again,” she said. Three pairs of anxious eyes flipped to her. “I’m just saying, if you two don’t stop fighting, Asami and I could get fed up.”

Asami laughed, while Mikasa and Annie rolled their eyes. Once the meal was done the group split up. Mikasa and Asami stayed in the bungalow they had eaten dinner in, while Korra and Annie went next door. They fell to sleep listening to the wind whistle through the trees.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cabin for 2 persons on the island


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra get closer.

Korra awoke before Annie the next morning. She decided to leave her be and go to the other bungalow to gather the fishing nets and line. The day was hot, but Korra didn’t mind that very much. She planned to spend part of it by the water anyway. The idea of fishing was far more pleasant than sticking around to hear Annie and Mikasa bicker once both of them were up.

She found Asami in the kitchen already with the leftovers of the night before, dinner on the counter in front of her.

“Good morning,” Korra greeted her.

“Hey,” Asami looked happy to see her. Korra would be lying if she said she didn’t take notice of that. “I guess we did more damage than I thought.”

“You hungry?” Korra asked her.

“Yeah,” Asami nodded. “I guess I’ll just warm up the rest of this. You want some?”

“I was actually going to catch more,” Korra told her.

“You should eat before you go out,” Asami stated, gesturing of her to sit down while she prepared the fish.

“I thought you said Mikasa was the nurturing one,” Korra laughed.

“I never said I wasn’t too,” Asami replied.

“Do you want to come with me?” Korra offered.  
“We could eat on the beach. You said you might want to watch sometime.”

“I’d love to,” Asami smiled brightly at her.

After Asami had finished warming the fish, the two of them set off. Korra found a nice spot on the sand to eat before she started fishing. She tried not to stare as Asami stretched her leg out on the sand and leaned her body back. Her hair fell gracefully over her shoulder like a curtain would over a stage waiting to showcase something marvelous. This woman really was a work of art.

“When did you learn to fish?” Asami asked Korra as they ate their breakfast.

“When I was a kid,” Korra told her. “My father taught me.”

“That’s nice,” Asami seemed to genuinely mean that.

She wasn’t asking to be polite or because she thought that they should be having some sort of conversation. When she spoke, it was because she actually wanted to know something. Korra liked that. It made her feel even more special to be the one talking to her. At the back of her mind, Korra wondered if Asami used this on a lot of alphas. It seemed like something that would draw the self-centered ones in. Boastful alphas loved to talk about themselves and think that pretty omegas cared enough to hear. Korra  
wasn’t completely like that.

“What’s your family like?” She asked, in more than just an attempt to prove she was capable of being interested as well.

She did also want to know more about Asami. She had already told her that her and Mikasa were from Japan and went to school together but that was about as much information as Korra had been given. There was more to a person than where they lived and what they studied, and Korra wasn’t the sort of alpha who was only interested in how an omega looked.

“They’re interesting,” Asami shrugged.

“What does that mean?” Korra asked curiously.

“It means we’re not the picture-perfect people that some think we are,” Asami said almost bitterly.

“I’m listening,” Korra leaned her head to the side.

“My mother died a little bit after we left Japan for Hawaii,” Asami informed her. “She was sick. We saw it coming.”

“I’m sorry,” Korra hadn’t meant to bring up a sore subject.

“Thanks,” Asami smiled at her sadly. “My father and I used to be close. I’ve learned a lot from him, mostly about engineering, but he’s been distant recently. I blame politics. It’s hard for him to balance that and his personal life.”

“That sucks,” Korra commented.

“I guess,” Asami shrugged.

“I’m sorry,” Korra said again. “I shouldn’t have brought this up.”

“You didn’t know,” Asami told her. “And it’s not like it’s a sore subject. I’m hoping we can fix things at some point, but it’s gonna take time. It doesn’t help that he wants to move back to Japan.”

“And you don’t?” Korra asked.

“Not really,” Asami voiced. “Hawaii’s become my home. I don’t want to leave it to go back to something I can barely remember.”

“Have you tried talking to your father about that?” Korra wondered.

“No,” Asami smiled sadly. “When we get back, I will. I’ll probably also have to tell him why I stopped calling. He might think that I’m mad at him. I doubt he’ll jump to the conclusion that we’re stranded.”

“I don’t think anyone will,” Korra stated.

“Yeah,” Asami let out a sigh.

“Let’s talk about something else,” Korra suggested.

The spent the morning talking and fishing and laughing. Korra told Asami as many funny fishing stories as she could think of, there were quite a few she’d collected over the years of fishing with her friends. Asami told Korra more about her and Mikasa. Korra liked listening to her. She liked the way that Asami’s voice sounded and the way her smile brightened when she was excited about what she was saying.

“You’re really good at this,” Asami commented after Korra had caught a particularly large fish.

“It’s just practice and patience,” Korra replied.

“And skill, I’d imagine,” Asami added. “I’m giving you a compliment. You should take it.”

“Thanks,” Korra grinned at her. She noticed that Asami was leaning closer to her than she had been before. That couldn’t be on accident. “We should do this more often.”

“Anything to escape those two fighting,” Asami gestured in the direction of the bungalows.

“Yeah,” Korra laughed.

“But this is nice,” Asami added. “I like talking to you.”

“I bet you say that to all the alphas,” Korra joked.

“No,” Asami smiled seductively. “Just the ones I like.”

Their lips met softly. Korra didn’t deepen the kiss. Part of her told her there would be more where this came from and just to enjoy it for the moment. So, she did. She enjoyed the feel of Asami’s lips against hers, the smell of Asami around her, the feel of Asami’s soft cheek when Korra brushed her fingers against it. This was delightful.

When they returned from the beach, the peace ended.

Once they reached the bungalows, they found Mikasa and Annie physically fighting outside. Asami let out what Korra could only describe as a gasp while Korra readied herself to break up the fight. She couldn’t believe the two of them were being that immature. The bickering was one thing but actually fighting was taking this to a whole new level.

Luckily, before Korra could force herself between them, the two stopped, noticing Korra and Asami had returned.

“What the hell?” Asami demanded, glaring at both of them.

“We’re just sparring, calm down,” Mikasa told her friend. “We wanted to see who was stronger.”

Korra physically relaxed at that.

“So far it’s a tie,” Annie added. “She had weaker knees, though.”  
“I do not,” Mikasa growled. “You just got me off guard. I was going to take it easy on you, since you look so frail.”

“Frail enough to kick your ass,” Annie muttered.

“Are you two sure that wasn’t just an excuse to touch each other?” Korra cut off the argument.

“What?” Annie gawked at her.

“Hey, I’m not judging you,” Korra smirked.  
“That’s one way to be all over each other. I tend to prefer something a little more straight forward, but you do you.”

“That was not what was happening,” Mikasa sputtered.

For the first time both her and Annie seemed to be on the same side. They both looked like a combination of embarrassed and angry and it was honestly hilarious. Korra didn’t stop herself from laughing.

“Oh, come on,” Annie crossed her arms. “You don’t think I’m actually attracted to her, do you?”

“Why would I like her?” Mikasa protested as well. “She’s short, and rude, and doesn’t smile.”

“She’s demanding, and annoying. You know that I don’t like alphas like that!” Annie huffed.

“Exactly!” Mikasa exclaimed. “If anything, I hate her.”

“I hate you too,” Annie agreed. “You’re presumptuous and irritating.”

“You’re cold and close-minded,” Mikasa replied.

“Wow, that was original,” Annie rolled her eyes. “And for the record, I’m not short. Not compared to you at least.”

“Sure,” Mikasa laughed. “Whatever you need to tell yourself.”

“Shut up!” Annie hissed. “See, this is why you’re such a pain to deal with.”

“I’m a pain?” Mikasa scoffed. “I’m guessing, you haven’t looked in the mirror recently.”

“No,” Annie said smoothly. “I haven’t had access to one ever since someone got me stuck on this fucking island!”

Korra did her best to tune out the rest of the shouting. She glanced over to Asami who gave her a weak shrug. It was going to be a long day.

It turned out that it wasn’t just that day that was long. As time slowly dripped by, Korra couldn’t help but feel sluggish. She blamed most of this on the heat. It was summer and all, but she had really been hoping for more of a breeze than the weather was giving them. With no air conditioning in the bungalows, by the third day she had really had enough.

* * *

The heat was becoming more unbearable. Even when the sun set a while before, it hadn’t gotten any cooler which was making her feel worse. Asami was laid across a low wall outside her bungalow, one arm slung over her eyes, about ready to fry in the evening warmth when she heard footsteps approaching.

“I’m not the only one feeling the heat,” Korra joked, and Asami grunted, pulling her arm free.

Her skin was flushed, her cheeks red and her lips parted slightly as she looked up at the Alpha standing a short distance away.

“It’s not the weather,” Asami groaned, pushing herself up.

Korra’s eyes went wide.

“Oh. So, you’re -” Asami nodded, looking a little ashamed, her eyes darting away from the other female as her thighs clenched together. “And you’ve never -”

“I’ve never had a heat,” Asami replied miserably. She raised sorrowful eyes to Korra.  
“I know… I know we just met but,” she sighed, “you’re the only Alpha around here apart from Mikasa.”

“You want me to -” Korra stopped, swallowing around the lump in her throat, already feeling aroused at the thought of Asami, naked and wanton underneath her and she nodded. “I’ll help.”

It sounded a little too eager and she laughed hesitantly.

“I mean, anything you need. I’ll help.”

She stepped closer as Asami smiled bashfully, mumbling a thanks when Korra sat next to her. Both were similarly attired - the hot temperatures had mostly everyone walking around in next to nothing and Korra could see Asami’s hard nipples through her bra.

“So…” she started but Asami was ahead of her, leaning in to surprise her with a kiss. It took mere seconds for Korra to melt into the touch, closing her eyes and savoring the taste of the Omega, her soft lips molding against hers perfectly.

With a burst of courage, Korra pushed her tongue into Asami’s mouth, stroking along her bottom lip and coaxing her to open a little more. The decadent moan that rumbled through her throat was enough to cause a reaction in the Alpha’s belly and she could feel her clit swelling, lengthening, filling with need for the Omega she could taste.

Asami pulled back, breathing heavily, eyes a darker shade with arousal.

“Shall we go inside?” she asked, unsure she could get the words out.

She didn’t know why she was feeling so nervous - maybe it was the Alpha cock she could feel swelling Korra’s thin underwear or maybe it was the reality that this might actually happen.

She’d desired Korra from the moment she’d seen her. And now her heat was here, it was kinda perfect. When Korra nodded, acquiescing to her request, Asami felt a flood of relief and tugged on the Alpha’s hand, urging her towards the bungalow and privacy.

As soon as the door shut, the Omega in her was pleading for what it needed but Asami wasn’t about to waste this opportunity. She led Korra to the bedroom, shutting the door to the rest of the world. For a second, there was an awkward silence - in truth, while they’d both experienced sex, they hadn’t experienced this sort of connection. It was both overwhelming and terrifying.

Asami took the first step, pressing in close to Korra and reaching up to tangle her fingers in her hair, tugging their mouths together again. She slid her tongue against Korra’s, tasting her deeply, dragging her bottom lip between her teeth and eliciting a deep rumble from the other woman.

Korra’s hips ground into hers, the thick outline of her cock stretching her panties, the tip poking out over the top of the fabric and Asami braved sliding a hand between them to stroke her thumb over the weeping tip.

“You’re so beautiful,” Korra praised against her mouth, cupping the back of her head and Asami couldn’t reply for the need bubbling inside her belly. “You smell so good, omega,” she added, the words warm on Asami’s lips.

Asami’s hands cupped Korra’s ample breasts through her bra, pushing them together, teasing her nipples with her thumbs. Reaching around, she unhooked the young woman’s bra, dragging the material down her arms as Korra reached to do the same for her. Before she could finish, Asami’s mouth assaulted her left nipple, sucking it hard into her mouth and she groaned, even more eager to remove the other woman’s scraps of  
clothing.

“Korra, you have such a big beautiful breast” Asami murmured, dragging her mouth back up to meet Korra’s again. “Bed?”

“Yes,” Korra hissed and Asami relinquished control to her, letting the Alpha pull her towards the bed and lay her down, pulling her panties down her legs.

Asami blushed, attempting to close her legs but Korra touched her knees gently, shaking her head.

“Don’t.”

Second later, Korra was pressed down onto her, stealing another long, deep kiss from her lips. They entwined around each other, like they needed every piece of skin to touch and Asami could feel the thick Alpha cock pressing against her bare, soaked slit.

She moaned around Korra’s tongue, fondling her breasts as Korra returned the favor, twisting and pinching her nipples until Asami bucked and mewled. With a sly grin, Korra slid down, until she was nestled between Asami’s thighs, her breath fanning over the omega’s wet pussy. When her tongue touched against the fairer woman’s throbbing clit, she whimpered softly, craning her neck to look down at the alpha between her legs.

Korra’s hair tickled her thighs and the sweet scent of aroused Alpha made her whine, clenching around Korra’s tongue when it pushed inside her. She felt wound tight, hot all over, and her breathing escalated as the other woman fucked her ceaselessly with her tongue, keeping her on the edge with soft, breathy whimpers.

“You taste so good, Asami,” Korra murmured, dragging her tongue through Asami’s slick folds, tasting her tangy scent on her lips. “I wanna feel you cum for me.”

Asami nodded, barely able to speak as Korra slid two fingers into her tight channel, thrusting ever so slightly while lowering her mouth back to the omega’s clit. It was a burning coil in her belly, one that Asami could do nothing to control and as she felt it building, she could feel the agony of her heat fading, the pleasure overwhelming it with sheer intensity.

She came, hot and thick on Korra’s tongue and the alpha lapped up all she had to give, moaning as the omega cried out in bliss.

For a few seconds, she was weightless, floating through unbridled satisfaction, until Korra’s lips pressed to hers, the taste of her own pussy on the other’s mouth and her heavy breasts against her chest.

“Can I take you?” Korra asked. “Can I knot you, omega?”

“Yes,” Asami exhaled, clutching Korra’s face between her hands and kissing her as the other woman pushed down her underwear and fisted the thick alpha cock, slicking it with Asami’s juices. “Please, alpha, I want your knot.”

Korra hummed with need as she lined herself up with Asami’s entrance, easing her entire length in slowly, and Asami keened softly, clinging to Korra’s shoulders. The penetration was deliberately drawn out and when they were finally connected completely, neither of them moved, sharing lazy, heated kisses as they laid locked together.

When Korra started to rock her hips gentle, easing in and out, only a few inches at a time. It was pleasurable, a slow burning passion but Asami needed more. She needed the bruising force inside her, filling her until she couldn’t take anymore, until Korra’s knot was deep inside her.

“Please,” Asami choked out, digging her nails into the Alpha’s shoulders. “Fuck me, Korra. Fuck me hard.”

A shuddering growl tore itself from Korra’s throat and she kissed Asami hard, teeth scraping against tongue. She pulled all the way out, the tip of her cock teasing Asami’s soaked hole, before slamming back in with a force that made her grunt and the omega underneath her moan wantonly.

Asami’s eyes rolled back as she came again, overstimulated by the thick alpha shaft fucking into her over and over.

“Korra,” she gasped, meeting the alpha’s darkened blue gaze, “please, Korra, knot me, I can’t bear it -”

Her words were cut off as Korra kissed her again, thrusting harder with each roll of her pelvis.

Finally, she groaned loudly, her knot swelling and she gave one last hard thrust, filling Asami’s pulsing channel with her knot, streams of cum pumping into her belly as she laid gasping for breath. Korra buried her face in Asami’s neck, kissing her skin reverently, murmuring soft loving words to her.

Asami smiled, bringing one shaky hand up to cup the back of Korra’s head. She pulled her forward, connecting their lips once more in a long and heated kiss, their tongues stroking over one another as they basked in the afterglow. Little whimpers and moans left Asami’s mouth with each caress and Korra’s cock grew hard again, her knot allowing her to slip from the omega’s body.

“Turn over,” Korra whispered, kissing along Asami’s jaw and pulling back enough for her to move freely.

She turned onto her hands and knees, presenting herself with an arched back and Korra moaned, running two fingers through her cum-slicked folds and the omega purred in delight.

“You’re so beautiful, Asami,” the alpha praised, dropping a closed-mouth kiss to the small of her back, shifting on her knees until she was positioned between Asami’s thighs.

With one smooth stroke, she was inside her again to the hilt, her still-swollen knot pushing into Asami with a wet noise that made the omega whine in pleasure. Korra closed her eyes, rolling her hips in a steady and equal movement, enjoying each stroke and the friction it created between them.

Before long, she could feel her cock twitching, and Asami pushed her ass back, silently begging for more. Korra obliged, fucking into her harder with each thrust, forcing her knot into Asami’s pliant body, until she could feel her pussy spasm and clutch around her.

They came together this time, Asami’s hands clinging to the sweat-soaked sheets underneath her as Korra panted and fondled her breasts, still thrusting despite the limited movement from her spent cock. When she felt the last ebbs of her orgasm fade and her knot diminished, Asami pulled away, turning and clutching Korra close to her.

“I think I may be falling in love with you Korra,” Asami said.

The contented Alpha nuzzled in close, burying her head in Asami’s neck, kissing her pulse point softly as they both came down, heart rates slowing in unison before they both fell into a peaceful slumber, wrapped around each other.

“Me too” murmured Korra.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone commenting, it's really nice to hear from you guys! The smut in this chapter (and all future chapters) was done by Messaline and a friend of her. -Piper


	8. Chapter 8

Asami and Korra spent the next two days only in each other’s company. When they weren’t having sex, they were cuddling, swimming together, and doing the chores that they’d neglected. Annie understood that Asami was in her heat, and even if she wasn’t, they had a right to enjoy each other’s company, but she was getting tired to being stuck with Mikasa.

Trying to have civil conversations had gotten old on the morning of the second day. The two of them quarreled about everything, and Annie was really getting tired of listened to Mikasa’s voice every minute. Chores turned into a game of who could finish whatever they were doing first.

Annie won at catching crabs and collecting coconuts. Mikasa was quicker and carrying the water back to the bungalows. They were both just as good at finding and gather eggs, while Mikasa was the slightest bit better at cooking them.

They argued about every single task. Annie felt like she was in a never-ending standoff or a competition of who would be the first to cave and admit that she wasn’t right. They were both very stubborn.

When Asami’s heat ended things didn’t change as much as Annie thought that they would. Korra and her were still inseparable, and the public displays of affection was grating on Annie’s nerves (if where they were, could even be considered public). They continued to sleep in the same bungalow, which meant that Annie and Mikasa had to continue to each sleep alone in separate ones.

Annie was more than a little fed up, but soon her irritation was distracted. She could feel when her heat was coming, but the day that she got it was more shocking than she had expected. It was painful. She felt overwhelmed by heat and desire for something that she didn’t want to admit she longed for. It was consuming her and pushing her to her limits.

The other three tried to help. Mikasa left her alone, not even bothering to make a comment about the uncomfortable situation. Asami brought her water and food to her bedroom so that she wouldn’t have to leave. In a moment where the two of them were alone, Korra tried to offer advice.

“You could sleep with Mikasa,” she started. She sat on the edge of Annie’s bed. Despite her being an alpha, they didn’t feel like any risk here. Korra and Annie had never been attracted to each other, and Annie doubted that it would start now.

“No,” Annie brushed the idea off. She pushed it out of her mind, scared that the more she thought about it, the closer she’d be to admitting the truth to Korra.

Later that day both Korra and Asami came to her. Asami wore a patient expression, while Korra just looked tired. Annie knew that she didn’t like to see her in pain when she thought that they were was a solution. Only what they had in mind was not a solution. It wasn’t something Annie was willing to do, and she really doubted that Mikasa would be either.

“I think you’d be a good match,” Korra was being honest and that was probably what was the most irritating part of it. “It’s rare to find someone you have that much chemistry with—and don’t tell me you don’t because we have eyes, you know.”

“You’d like it too,” Asami added. “Both of you will. It’s an amazing experience to knot with someone who feels right for you.”

“I can’t,” Annie hissed. “Not with her.”

The two of them left her alone after that.

She decided to go to the other side of the island. Being near Mikasa was too tempting. She hoped that maybe the distance would lessen whatever attraction she was feeling. Yet, even when she was far away she was still overcome with Mikasa’s scent. When she couldn’t smell it directly, the memory of it lingered. It tortured her, drawing her in an intoxicating haze.

Being away at least made her feel more secluded. She couldn’t hear Korra and Asami worrying over her or know that Mikasa could smell her as well. That thought lingered longer than she should have let it.

Annie closed her eyes. She usually didn’t indulge in this sort of stuff, especially out in the open, but it wasn’t like anyone was going to see her. Slowly, she tried to finger herself. Although she would never admit it, she let herself pretend her own hand was Mikasa’s instead. She tried to let the movement give her release.

Only it didn’t. Her body wanted more than this and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold out.

After a day of suffering, she’d had enough. Swallowing her pride, Annie approached Mikasa’s bungalow that night. Korra and Asami had already gone to sleep, but Annie was still a little afraid of waking them. She made her approach as quiet as possible.

When she reached the door, she hadn’t had the chance to knock before Mikasa opened it. Mikasa had smelt her coming closer. That push her forward. She was going to do this, no matter how much she’d promised herself she wouldn’t.

“Can you follow me?” She asked Mikasa.

Instead of arguing or coming up with some sort of retort, Mikasa just nodded. Annie led to the beach she’d spent the day on. She carried a blanket with her, she wasn’t about to do this on the ground. It may be an instinctual force motivating her, but she wasn’t an animal.

She laid out the blanket and sat down on it. Mikasa sat next to her. Their bodies were close. Annie could feel Mikasa’s body heat against her skin. Every fiber of her wanted to reach forward and touch her.

“I need to ask you something,” Annie stated.

“Okay,” Mikasa’s voice was rough but it didn’t have its usual edge to it. She didn’t sound like she was about to scrutinize or insult Annie. In fact, none of the usual tension was there. It had been replaced by something else.

“I want you to help me with my heat,” Annie let the words fall from her mouth.

She closed her eyes. This was something people did all the time. It wasn’t supposed to be embarrassing, it was normal. She was an omega and it was normal to want help when she was being tortured by her body like this.

Except Annie had never allowed herself to act like a normal omega. She had never let herself need any other person—least of all an alpha. Least of all an alpha like Mikasa.

They weren’t opposites. In fact, they were more alike than Annie had initially cared to admit. Mikasa was stubborn, she was angry, and she fought to get her way. Annie was the same—no, she was exactly the same. But Annie was an omega, and Mikasa was an alpha. Mikasa had no idea what it felt like to have to fight to be treated fairly. She had no idea how many people looked at Annie like she was less or how many alphas had tried to use her.

This was so much more than Annie asking for relief, she was asking to be vulnerable. She was asking Mikasa to see her as an omega and not any less than herself.

“It’s been hard for me too,” Mikasa spoke. “I don’t know if you’d noticed, but it’s kinda hard to get away from each other here.”

Annie tried to laugh but it didn’t sound right.

“I’m in a rut,” Mikasa stated. “I’m hard all the time and I want you a lot more than I thought was possible.”

“Then why did you make me make the first move? You’re the alpha, isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?” Annie questioned. She wasn’t irritated, not really, it was just so much easier to react like that. Arguing was a safe zone. It was comfortable.

“You can’t say that you don’t want to be treated like someone submissive and complain about your alpha not being dominant,” Mikasa growled.

“You’re not my alpha,” Annie bit back. “You’re far from it. You’re just a random alpha who happened to be here.”

“Then I’ll go,” Mikasa stood. Annie could tell she didn’t want to leave, but she would if Annie didn’t make it clear that she wanted her here. They had to meet in the middle. That was the only way this would work.

Annie reached forward and grasped Mikasa’s hand. Slowly, she placed it on her breast. Mikasa watched her.

“Undress me.” She wasn’t asking, but this was as close as she would get. Mikasa seemed to understand that.

“You realize there’s barely anything to undress,” she said gently as she sat down. “You’re wearing almost nothing.”

“Just shut up and get on with it,” Annie muttered.

* * *

The sun was setting over the horizon, catching the waves with pinks and oranges. They lapped at the shore, making a soft splashing sound with each break and Mikasa leaned over, nuzzling against Annie’s cheek, scenting her softly.

“You smell amazing,” she whispered, trailing a hand over Annie’s bare stomach, tracing the waistband of her panties.

Sweat clung to her skin in droplets and her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail, attempting to keep the damp threads sticking to her neck.

Her heat already had her slick, her cotton panties soaked through and when Mikasa pushed them down, Annie giggled nervously, a little apprehensive about giving herself to this Alpha, this woman she’d only met a short time ago. Asami had been right after all; the constant bickering and clashing had only been a prelude to this.

“Mikasa,” Annie mewled, cupping the back of the Alpha’s head, pulling her into a kiss.

Mikasa’s fingers press underneath her underwear, bunched just under her hips. With two fingers, she presses into the Omega’s wet folds, groaning when she found her soaked and quivering.

Annie slipped her hand between them, seeking out the thick Alpha cock she knew would give her what she needed. Mikasa was already hard, leaking, the tip poking from the hem of her underwear. When Annie’s thumb brushed over the tip, Mikasa moaned, her cock swelling further from her body.

She stripped Annie’s panties off, almost tearing the fabric, before turning her attention to Annie’s bra. It was a rear hook brassiere and Mikasa grinned, sliding her hand underneath Annie’s back and unhooking it expertly. Annie giggled again, her cheeks going red as her breasts fell free from her top.

Instantly, Mikasa was catching a nipple between her lips, sucking hard enough to make Annie whine under her breath. Her fingers were pressing between the Omega’s muscled thighs, seeking out her heat, but Annie was impatient.

She scrambled away, rolling on the blanket and pushing herself up with her ass in the air. The sun shone over her pale skin and Mikasa felt her cock throat, desperate to be free from the material confining it.

The panties came away easily in her hand and she pulled off her sports bra, quickly moving to slot between Annie’s thighs. The Omega keened and wiggled her ass, rubbing against the thick cockhead that she was craving.

Mikasa’s hands landed on her asscheeks, her hesitation making Annie look over her shoulder. It was a brief second before the need for this beautiful Omega overtook her and she slid between Annie’s folds, prompting a high-pitched wail from the blonde that seemed to meet the crashing waves on the shore.

The blanket bunched around their knees as Mikasa started to fuck her hard, knowing what Annie needed. Her Alpha crowed with joy, pushing her to thrust harder until she couldn’t hear anything but the slap of her hips into Annie’s ass and the Omega making keening sounds of pleasure.

Neither of them spoke, understanding what the other wanted. Annie met each thrust of the Alpha’s hips with enthusiasm, making sounds that only got Mikasa harder if that was possible. Her cock was slamming into Annie’s sweet spot now, pushing her into climax after climax, her pussy tightening to the point that Mikasa thought she might pass out.

She wanted to cum, but she wanted it to last. The way Annie shook around her, knees slowly sliding outwards on the blanket, giving Mikasa a deeper angle, splitting her open with her pulsing Alpha cock.

Annie whined, clutching the blanket underneath, her fingers shaking sand loose from the material. Mikasa fucked her harder, feeling her pussy clench and tremble.

Her knot was thickening inside Annie, catching on her entrance with every thrust. Mikasa was trying to prolong the moment, unwilling to separate from this beautiful Omega keening under her. She wanted to feel her cum as Mikasa pumped her full.

Without speaking, she reached under Annie’s belly, using one hand to cup her breasts, teasing her nipples, the other snaking between her thighs to stroke her clit. Annie bucked and Mikasa growled as her cock was forced deeper into the Omega’s body, her knot swollen and locking them together. A few more thrusts had Annie screaming into the blankets and Mikasa filled her with hot thick cum, feeling it leak around her note.

The waves continued to crash as Annie panted hard, trying to catch her breath. Mikasa was clutching her tightly, still locked within her, cock pulsing out the last spurts of cum. There was still no place for words as they basked in the sinking sun and the afterglow of their fucking.

When Mikasa was able to move, she did so gently, waiting for Annie to roll onto her back before positioning herself at her side, stroking over her bare breasts, watching the shadows of her erect nipples grow longer.

“You are amazing,” Mikasa praised, her voice a whisper. “The first moment I saw you, I thought,” she smiled coyly, leaning in to brush her lips across the corner of Annie’s mouth, “I thought you were a goddess. You’re gorgeous, Annie.”

Annie remained quiet, even as Mikasa trailed her lips down her jaw. Her body reacted, her core growing tight with need once more.

“You’re so beautiful. Your mouth is perfect,” Mikasa kissed her lips chastely before moving down over her breasts. “Your breasts are firm and taste -” She hummed lasciviously, sucking one hard bud into her mouth. “And your pussy, wrapped around me -”

The tears were unbidden and stopped Mikasa dead. She frowned, looking up, quickly moving to cup her face and wipe the tears from Annie’s eyes.

“What is wrong?” Mikasa asked, stroking her thumbs over Annie’s pale cheeks, searching her bright blue eyes, strands of Mikasa’s black hair falling across their faces. “Annie?”

“I don’t know what this is,” Annie admitted, reaching up to cup Mikasa’s face. “We’re stranded here and I’m in heat. You’re the only…” she sucked in a breath, “you’re the only Alpha here that can help me, and we were fighting yesterday now we’re…”

“Annie,” Mikasa soothed, stroking her face. “You’re letting yourself be overwhelmed. Why do you think we fought?”

“I thought you didn’t like me.”

“Quite the opposite,” the Alpha chuckled, leaning in to nuzzle at Annie’s cheek. “Relax for me, Omega.” Annie sighed, feeling Mikasa’s warm arms surround her, their lips meeting in a soft kiss that lingered.

It deepened after a few seconds, Mikasa’s tongue snaking out to stroke over hers, both moaning into each other’s mouths.

Annie’s hands were moving now, further down Mikasa’s toned body, stroking across her belly. The Alpha jumped when she found a ticklish spot, prompting the kiss to break as Annie smiled widely and Mikasa glared at her playfully. They kissed again, Mikasa looming over Annie as her fingers pressed between her thighs again.

“You’re hard again,” Annie whispered, her fingers curling around Mikasa’s engorged cock, still sticky with spendings. “I want you inside me, Alpha, please.”

Mikasa smiled, pulling herself and Annie into seated positions.

“Come and sit on my lap, Omega,” she purred, and Annie moved quickly, straddling Mikasa’s lap, feeling her hard and insistent between her thighs.

The Alpha laid her backward, exposing her pussy until she was spread-eagled between Mikasa’s muscled legs.

Annie whimpered as the stronger woman pulled her legs up, hooking her knees over her muscled shoulders, easing her fully erect cock inside her. The sound Annie made echoed through the sand dunes above them and she tipped her head back against the blanket at how deep Mikasa was inside her.

Mikasa reached forward, pulling Annie up and the Omega instantly threw her arms around her neck for support. The thick length inside her already sore cunt was twitching urgently and when Mikasa started to move, her mouth covered Annie’s swallowing down her cries.

They fucked slowly, each thrust pushing Mikasa deeper and deeper, until Annie through she might push through her cervix and into her womb. Her cock was leaking cum already, overstimulated and throbbing hard.

“Deeper,” Annie pleaded, breaking her silence and Mikasa growled low in her throat, curling her feet in so she could get better leverage and give the Omega what she was begging for.

Annie wailed in pleasure, repeating the word “yes” like a mantra as Mikasa kissed and nipped at her throat. The blanket underneath them was scrunched up and stained with cum and sweat and Mikasa could feel sand sticking to her skin.

Her knot was swelling again, thicker than before, and Annie whimpered as it pushed against her, testing her body’s limits. Mikasa pulled back for another stroke and the smaller woman screamed.

“It won’t fit, Mikasa, it won’t -”

Mikasa silenced her with a kiss, holding her steady, her knot pressing at Annie’s entrance insistently.

“Relax for me, omega,” she purred, easing Annie up off of her cock before sliding her back down again.

Willing her body to obey, Annie lost herself in Mikasa’s kisses, feeling the knot press against her more and more as the Alpha distracted her. Annie’s cunt was slick with Mikasa’s first climax and gradually her muscles relented and Mikasa’s knot slipped inside.

The pleasure was overwhelming, and Annie’s screams were drowned out by Mikasa’s cry of bliss as she pumped cum into Annie’s smaller body, her belly swelling with the amount of it. For a long time, Annie nuzzled against her, her legs lowered to wrap around Mikasa’s waist.

Before long, Annie groaned, trying to shift on the Alpha’s thick knot. She needed to move and slowly, Mikasa pulled away, both of them hissing as they parted.

Annie suggested they bath in the ocean. The two shared a pleasant moment together. It was both of their first times skinny dipping. Eventually they headed back. Mikasa offered for Annie to sleep in her bungalow. They went to bed without talking much. Mikasa went to sleep with Annie in her arms.

“I like to be in your strong arms, I feel like nothing bad could happen to me,” Annie murmured before she drifted off..

Mikasa smiled and hugged Annie tightered. She eventually fell asleep too, the sound of Annie’s breaths guiding her into her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palmyra atoll sand beach


	9. Chapter 9

When Asami awoke that morning, she didn’t expect to find both Mikasa and Annie in the kitchen of Mikasa’s bungalow making breakfast for the four of them. Seeing them getting along was weird enough, but just the day before Annie’s heat had left her secluded while Mikasa had voiced she wanted nothing to do with the omega and retreated to the beach.

However, as Asami walked closer to the pair she realized what was going on. Her nose immediately caught the melted scent of the both of them and everything suddenly made sense. She decided not to say anything about that, assuming that once they were eating the two would dress the obvious.

That didn’t happen. Through the meal, everything seemed to shift back to normal. Annie and Mikasa bickered lightly and did not act at all like they’d just spent the last night together. Asami glanced over to Korra. Neither of them said anything, but the look in Korra’s eyes told her that she was thinking the exact same thing. Asami couldn’t help giggling at that. Her laughter made Korra break as well.

“What’s so funny?” Mikasa asked sharply.

“Nothing!” Korra said a little too quickly.

Asami kept her mouth shut. They could talk about this later.

After breakfast Korra decided that she wanted to go fishing. Asami volunteered to come with her. At this point that wasn’t out of the ordinary. Ever since Asami’s heat the two of them had been doing the tasks that each day presented them with in each other’s company.

Asami liked being around Korra. She wasn’t like the other alpha’s Asami enjoyed fooling around with. The ones she’d string along were always too transfixed with her and impressed with themselves to do anything but act on instincts. Sure, Korra was definitely primal, but she was a lot of other things as well. Asami could talk to Korra and be open with her without their conversations feeling like just a prelude to making out.

They did make out a lot though. The intimacy of the island was a rather romantic setting, and aside from gathering food or water there wasn’t much else for either of them to do. Asami did think that they were making the best of the situation, but she still hoped that they wouldn’t be stuck here for too long.

“So, they totally just fucked last night,” Korra stated when the two of them were alone on the beach.

“I know,” Asami giggled.

“I didn’t think they’d actually take our advice,” Korra mused.

“I doubt it had anything to do with us,” Asami told her. “It was Annie’s heat. They must have not been able to take it anymore.”

“Good,” Korra commented. “I thought she was going to spend her whole heat in pain like that.”

“Is she that stubborn?” Asami couldn’t help but ask.

“Yeah,” Korra sighed. “She makes her mind up about something and then sticks to it. Even if she’s wrong. It’s so irritating.”

“That’s like Mikasa,” Asami hummed. “Well, they both said they wouldn’t do that.”

Asami had talked to Mikasa back when Annie had first gotten her heat. She had asked if Mikasa would be open to helping Annie, if Annie wanted her to. Mikasa had been completely opposed to the idea, strongly protesting feeling any sort of attraction to Annie whatsoever. Asami hadn’t pushed the issue, despite being certain that her friend was lying. She’d seen alpha’s in a rut before, and she had witnessed more than her fair share of pure, chemical attraction.

“They would be perfect together,” Asami said out loud. “If they ever gave it a chance.”

“I don’t think they’re thinking of anything more than screwing,” Korra shook her head. “I agree, though. But they’d fight a lot.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Asami voiced. “I mean, they’re bicker but I doubt they’d actually argue about anything that mattered any more than most couples. They’re both competitive, but they both seem to shake off the disagreements pretty quick.”

“They have similar hobbies,” Korra added. “And if the sparring was anything to go off of they’re about the same strength too.”

“It would make everything easier for us if they realized all this,” Asami exhaled.

“Yeah,” Korra made a face. “But Annie’s not really good with relationships.”

“What does that mean?” Asami asked.

“She hasn’t had that many,” Korra told her. “Or any real ones for that matter.”

“Neither has Mikasa,” Asami confessed. “She’s had one or two flings, but nothing serious. She’ll say she’s waiting, or that she cares too much about school or work or family to bother with dating.”

“And Annie just doesn’t care,” Korra laughed.

“She says she doesn’t,” Asami corrected. “No one really ever means that.”

“Oh, yeah?” Korra cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner.

“Yeah,” Asami crossed her arms. “Especially the people who go through the trouble of stressing that they don’t care. They usually are the ones who care the most, they just don’t want anyone to realize that.”

“So, what?” Korra asked. “You think Annie and Mikasa have been secretly wanting a relationship their whole lives?”

“No,” Asami hummed. “I think they want someone in their lives who cares about them, and thinks they’re special, and doesn’t want to change them. Annie hates being dominated or seen as less, she’s probably secretly wishing for an alpha who gets that. Someone who sees her as an equal.”

“You make it sound like those are hard to come by,” Korra commented.

“They are,” Asami voiced honestly.

“Then I guess you just got lucky,” Korra smirked.

“I did,” Asami flirted back. “And so did Annie, once she gets it through her head. Mikasa can be rude and sometimes judgmental, but that never has anything to do with someone’s dynamic, just who they are. When her and Annie first met, she would have argued just as much with her if she was an alpha or a beta for that matter.”

“It’s hard for Annie to see those kinds of things once she’s made up her mind about a person,” Korra let her know.

“Well,” Asami shrugged. “I guess we just gotta hope they’ll both change their minds again.”

They decided to give the two space for the rest of the day. They divided up the day’s work among the four of them. In the evening when Mikasa and Annie came back from collecting crabs, Asami noticed that their haul was significantly less than normal. They smelt like sex again, but she didn’t say anything about it.

When the sun set and Korra and Asami were alone in their bedroom they could hear whispers and moans coming from the other bungalow. It was hard not to laugh at how much Mikasa and Annie were clearly trying to hide what was going on. It was childish, but it wasn’t anymore childish than Asami expected from the pride of those two idiots.

“They have to realize that we know what’s going on by now,” Korra told her.

“I’m sure they do,” Asami hummed. They just wouldn’t admit it. “You know, those two give me an idea.”

“I think we have the same idea,” Korra smirked before drawing closer to Asami.

“You’re so amazing,” Asami breathed against Korra skin before closing their lips together. She felt Korra moving on top of her. “Sometimes I wish this holiday would never end,”

“Let’s not talk about that,” Korra responded softly. She slowly worked Asami clothes off her. “We’ll figure that out later.”

Asami didn’t reply. She was too busy taking Korra inside her.

* * *

Asami enjoyed mornings on the island. Korra had taken to sleeping in, which meant that she was usually the first one awake and ready to start the day. The first few hours of the day were peaceful. That wasn’t something that Asami often was able to get in her life.

Part of her knew that she should be concerned about how easy it was to get used to a routine here, but she wasn’t all that bothered with that. At some point they’d find a way off of the island. Until then, she was more than content with taking a break from her normal life.

One morning she was however surprised to find Mikasa awake before everyone else. She was sitting outside of the bungalows with a pensive expression on her face. Asami knew that look well, and it always meant trouble. Something was bothering Mikasa, and instead of coming to Asami to talk about it she was keeping everything bottled up as usual.

“Hey,” Asami said, sitting down next to her. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Mikasa did her best to shrug her off. Asami didn’t buy that for a second. “You’re up early.”

“I’m always up early,” Asami reminded her. “You on the other hand, usually aren’t. What’s wrong?”

“I already said nothing,” Mikasa pressed.

“I know that look on your face,” Asami reminded her. “We’ve been friends since forever, I think I know how to read you a little better than that. Come on, what happened?”

“It’s just Annie,” Mikasa sighed.

“What about Annie?” Asami asked.

“We had sex during her heat,” Mikasa’s eyes were fixed on the ground in front of them. “And a few times after her heat. A lot.”

Asami burst into laughter.

“What?” Mikasa questioned harshly. Asami tried to calm down. The last thing she wanted to do right now was offend her friend. Still, she couldn’t help the giggles pouring out of her.

“I know you guys had sex,” Asami informed her. “In fact, you couldn’t have been any more obvious about it.”

“Shut up,” Mikasa groaned.

“No, it’s cute that you thought you were being all secretive,” Asami shook her head. “I think I also owe you and I told you so.”

“Whatever,” Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“So, what?” Asami asked. “You had sex, but that was like days ago. What’s going on now?”

“We got into a disagreement,” Mikasa stated.

“You get into five of those a day,” Asami countered.

“It’s different this time,” Mikasa huffed. “This time it’s actually serious.”

“And all the other times weren’t?” Asami questioned.

“Obviously,” Mikasa said as if that was a no brainer.

“Okay,” Asami decided not to question that logic for now. “So what was the argument about?”

“She thinks I’m being too overprotective,” Mikasa sighed. “Or, she thinks that the only reason I’m acting like that at all is because she’s an omega.”

“Right,” Asami understood that.

Since they first meant Annie, she’d been very adamant about not letting the fact that she was an omega define her. Asami knew Mikasa well and she knew that she had never seen anyone differently because of something like that. She knew that Mikasa had always been protective and carrying over the people closest to her.

While her brother and her were close in age, Mikasa had always played the role of the older sister. In groups she was always the one who watched over the others. Asami used to laugh when that got on Eren’s nerves, because she’d never seen this as a bad thing. Mikasa was an incredibly caring person. When she came off as cold or not understanding, she always made up for it in moments like that.

“She thinks I don’t accept her for who she is,” Mikasa added sourly. “I told her that it has nothing to do with her being an omega, it’s just who I am, but she doesn’t believe me.”

“So she’s ignoring you now?” Asami asked.

“Sort of,” Mikasa shrugged. “She went off sulking yesterday, I doubt it’ll stop today.”

Asami nodded. It was rare for Mikasa to care this much about what someone else thought of her. Asami only ever saw this when she was worrying about the opinions of her parents, or if she’d accidentally offended one of her few close friends. Never had Mikasa cared about the thoughts of someone she was romantically interested in. Not that there were too many of those to begin with. Asami hadn’t been exaggerating when she’d told Korra that Mikasa had only had a few flings.

Even now she wasn’t sure if she could call whatever was going on between the two of them romantic. She doubted that either of them could see it as such, and that really was a shame. They more then made sense together, and the look on Mikasa’s face proved that.

A smile grew on Asami’s lips. She knew this wasn’t the best time or place, but she was happy for her friend. This wasn’t at all how she had ever imagined Mikasa finding someone, but it was perfect. Annie was perfect, and Asami was pretty sure that on someone level Mikasa could see that. Getting her to admit it was another story.

“Annie sulking isn’t exactly a rare occurrence,” Asami said out loud. “Just give her some space she’ll let it go, it’s not tragedy.”

“Right,” Mikasa didn’t sound convinced.

“But I guess I see how it is a tragedy for you, since you’re clearly madly in love with her,” she added coolly.

“What?” Mikasa gaped at her. “No—I’m not—no, absolutely, no!”

“Right,” Asami laughed.

“I don’t have feelings for Annie,” Mikasa sputtered. “I care about her, okay? But that’s as far as it goes.”

“Sure you don’t,” Asami drew out the words.

“She’s attractive and clever,” Mikasa stated. “That I’ll admit, but that doesn’t change that she’s way too over sensitive. She makes problems out of literally nothing.”

“Okay,” Asami giggled.

“I’m being serious,” Mikasa pressed. “She’s a too difficult. I’d rather swim with those sharks out there than be in a relationship with her.”

“Just keep telling yourself that,” Asami gave her a knowing look. Mikasa could protest all she wanted, Asami didn’t buy it for a second.

* * *

Mikasa wasn’t sure Annie’s irritation at her was just going to blow over. Things were usually tense between them but feeling bad about it was new. Mikasa told herself that it was just because she always found it frustrating when someone believed something about her that wasn’t true. Asami’s words were still pushing at her. What pushed her even more was that she knew she’d been lying when she said that there weren’t romantic feelings involved between her and Annie.

That wasn’t true. They didn’t act like they liked each other. They always argued. They rarely agreed and when they did it was always hard to admit it. Anyone who saw them would say that they were clearly not a good match. But that didn’t change the way Mikasa’s heart had begun to hammer whenever Annie looked at her.  
She’d tried to shake it off before. She’d told herself that she couldn’t have feelings for someone that she spent so much time bickering with, even if most of the bickering wasn’t all that serious in the first place. She told herself that it would be foolish to think that anything real could happen between them.

That part had to be right. Annie was too proud to settle for someone like Mikasa. That was probably the most annoying part about her. Annie hated it when people assumed things about her because she was an omega, but she had no issue assuming things about alphas—about Mikasa because she was an alpha.

Only Mikasa wasn’t like those alphas. She cared a lot about Annie, and what she thought, and how she felt. Her dynamic mattered so much less than everything else about her.

They hadn’t talked much since the argument. Asami had asked the two of them to go collect coconuts. Mikasa was pretty sure that her friend was hoping if she left them alone for long enough they’re be forced to sort out their differences. Unfortunately for Asami, Mikasa and Annie were too stubborn to fall for that sort of thing.

Instead Annie decided that she was going to climb the tree because she seemed to think she had to prove something, and Mikasa hadn’t tried to stop her, because she knew she had to prove something else. It was a dumb situation that begged for a disaster, but neither of them was going to prevent that.

Mikasa knew that Annie wasn’t experienced in climbing and that it would have been much safer for her to go. However, she knew the second she pointed that out, Annie would bite her head off about not being weak just because she was an omega. So Mikasa held her tongue.

She ended up regretting that.

She saw the moment that Annie lost her gripping but was powerless to do anything to prevent her from falling from the tree. Mikasa’s heart stopped when Annie hit the ground. Her mind rapidly cursed Annie’s stupid pride, and her own for not putting Annie’s safety above her feelings. She ran to the spot Annie had fallen, fear coursing through her.

Thankfully, Annie was lying on patch of vegetation that seemed to have broken her fall. Mikasa didn’t want to think of what might have happened if that hadn’t been there. She didn’t want to think of how close they had been to Annie breaking a limb or worse. They couldn’t contact a hospital here—they couldn’t contact anyone here.

“Are you alright?” Mikasa all but demanded.

“Calm down, I’m fine,” Annie said roughly. Mikasa bit back a venomous response. She’d let Annie’s attitude go this one time.

“Can you stand?” She asked.

“Yes,” Annie tried to rise to her feet but let out a hiss of pain.

“What’s wrong?” Mikasa guided her back to the ground.

“My ankle,” Annie said through her teeth.

“Let me see,” Mikasa reached forward, but Annie flinched away. Mikasa softened her tone. “Please, I need to see if it’s broken. I know what I’m doing.”

“Fine,” Annie muttered.

Gently, Mikasa checked the bone. Annie winced, but didn’t say anything. She was in pain, she just didn’t want to come off as weak. Mikasa had witnessed this before many times. She’d grown up with a brother who was constantly getting himself into trouble and never knew how to admit that he needed help. Mikasa was used to asserting that when it came to making sure someone she cared about was alright she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“It’s not broken,” she determined. “You must have sprained it.”

Or torn the muscle. Mikasa decided not to voice that part. If she jumped to the worst conclusion, Annie would be even more resistant to letting Mikasa help her.

“We should go back,” Annie sighed. “It’s not like we needed the coconuts anyway.”

“Yeah,” Mikasa nodded. “I think that was just a ruse to get us to talk.”

“We talk all the time,” Annie stated.

“Asami thinks we’re fighting,” Mikasa tried to explain.

“We’re always fighting,” Annie reminded her.

“Right,” Mikasa wouldn’t argue this time. “Can you stand?”

“Yes,” Annie nodded. Mikasa watched her try to get to her feet before letting out a sharp cry.

“I’m fine,” she said a little too quickly. “It barely hurts.”

“That’s not true,” Mikasa wasn’t going to play this game today. Annie was clearly in a lot of pain. Just putting the slightest bit of her weight on her foot made her face contort in agony. There was no way she was going to make it all the way back to the bungalows.

Mikasa was going to have to take matters into her own hands—quite literally.

Without giving it another thought, she scooped Annie up into her arms. Carrying her bridal style, she began to walk in the direction of the bungalows. She was more than strong enough to take the weight, and the distance wasn’t all that far.

“What the hell are you doing?” Annie demanded, thrashing in Mikasa’s arms.

“You can’t walk,” Mikasa stated.

Annie punched at Mikasa’s shoulders and chest, but it didn’t pack much power behind it. Mikasa could see how the pain was already draining all of her strengths. There was no way she was getting back without help. On some level, Annie had to recognize that too. That didn’t mean she was going to accept it.

“Put me down!” She demanded. “Stop it! Don’t fucking touch me! I’m not some omega in distress! Let me go!”

“I’ve already touched your whole body many times,” Mikasa reminded her in a frustrated tone. Annie didn’t stop struggling. “Look, I’m just trying to help. Calm down.”

“I don’t need your help,” Annie protested.

“Annie, this has nothing to do with you being an omega,” Mikasa exclaimed. “I don’t pretend to understand why you have to make everything into some sort of power game, but this time I am not fucking playing.”

“Just stop, okay?” Annie shouted.

She aimed a much harder punch at Mikasa’s chest. The blow managed to knock Mikasa off of her feet, sending them both to the ground. Unable to catch herself or release Annie mid fall, Mikasa landed on her back with Annie’s body on top of her. Annie’s legs were lying on either side of Mikasa’s hips. It was a miracle she hadn’t landed on her hurt ankle and injured it further.

Mikasa closed her eyes. This was a mess. How did they manage to always get themselves into a mess? Normal people didn’t do this. Normal people didn’t crash boats over who arrive at an island first, or spar just because they weren’t sure who was stronger.

Maybe this was as much Mikasa’s fault as Annie’s. Sure, Annie was stubborn, but Mikasa had seen that the first moment she met her. She’d seen the walls, and she’d fallen into bed with her anyway. They hadn’t talked about what that meant. For all Annie knew, Mikasa didn’t give a damn about her. For all Annie knew Mikasa was like all the alphas that must have shaped her opinion of the dynamic as a whole.

They weren’t going to get anywhere just pushing each other back and forth. Mikasa knew this, and Annie had to as well. That meant that someone had to make the first move. Someone had to cave to the other. That was knew for both of them. It meant letting their guards down. Mikasa hadn’t thought that she’d ever really find someone that she thought she’d be ready to do this with. Then again, she hadn’t really thought she’d ever meet someone like Annie.

Annie matched her in so many ways. She understood Mikasa’s competitive side and she had no problem competing back. They were the same type of person. Mikasa wasn’t sure she was ever going to meet someone like Annie ever again.

And if she ruined that by being too fucking scared to be honest she knew that she’d regret it for the rest of her life.

“I’m fed up with your tantrums, Annie,” she stated. “You refuse to be judged as an omega, but you’ve been judging me as an alpha since we first met. I care about you, but you have to see you’re going to far.”

Mikasa wasn’t sure how she expected Annie to respond. She wasn’t sure if her words would fall on deaf ears just like every other critical thing she had ever said toward Annie had. She didn’t know how they were going to get out of this.

“I’m sorry,” Annie murmured. “You’re right.”

At first Mikasa just stared at the girl lying on top of her and refusing to meet her eyes. For the first time, Annie had just admitted that she was wrong. For the first time, she was handing the victory over to Mikasa and apologizing.

“It’s okay,” Mikasa found her voice once again. “Just, give me a little bit of credit, okay? I know you’re not like other omegas, so you have to see that I’m not like other alphas.”

“I do,” Annie admitted. “It’s just hard, okay?”

“Why?” Mikasa needed to ask.

“I don’t know,” Annie sighed.

They were silent for a moment more.

“Do you mean it?” Annie suddenly asked.

“What?” Mikasa just looked at her.

“What you said before,” Annie actually met Mikasa’s eyes now. They were bright, and blue, and full of something Mikasa didn’t know how to read. “About caring about me.”

“Yes,” Mikasa promised. “I don’t lie about that kind of things.”

“Right,” Annie smiled very slightly. “I care about you too.”

They fell into silence again, but this time it was different. There wasn’t the awkward and uncomfortable air of neither of them knowing what to say. They didn’t need to say anything more. For the first time, they were willing to admit that they’d had a moment. Mikasa liked it.

Then the fact that Annie’s body was on top of her seemed to sink in. Mikasa could feel herself getting hard and judging from the blush growing on Annie’s cheeks she could as well. This really wasn’t the time or place, but Mikasa couldn’t control noticing how good Annie smelt or how pleasant it was to feel their bodies pressed together.

For what was probably only a few seconds but felt like hours, neither of them moved. Then Annie slowly climbed off of Mikasa. She helped Mikasa stand up, keeping her own weight only on her good leg.

“Do you think you could carry me after all?” She asked almost shyly. “I’m not sure I can make it back on my own.”

“Of course I can,” Mikasa smiled at her.

The walk was more difficult than what Mikasa had anticipated. She hadn’t been able to calm her body down since that moment with Annie on top of her, and it was excruciating to have to slowly move while the arousal and attraction to Annie threatened to consume her. She was overwhelmed by her need to kiss Annie—to touch her and murmur things that neither of them would remember—but she knew she couldn’t give in to that right now.

When they finally made it back to the bungalows, Mikasa was relieved. She didn’t see Korra and Asami, but she had a handful of ideas of what they could be doing right now and didn’t think that looking for them was worth her time. They entered Annie’s bungalow. Mikasa laid Annie down on her bed and checked her ankle again.

“It doesn’t feel broken,” Annie told her.

“Does this hurt,” Mikasa moved it gently.

“Not really,” Annie leaned back on the bed. “It just aches. It would probably hurt if I put weight on it, though.”

“Right,” Mikasa nodded.

“What are we gonna do?” Annie groaned. “I can’t just lay here until it gets better.”

“Yes, you can,” Mikasa told her matter-of-factly. “And you better. I’m serious, no walking on it, okay?”

“Fine,” Annie huffed and rolled her eyes but there wasn’t the usual venom at being told what to do.

“Just rest it for now,” Mikasa advised.

She gently massaged Annie’s foot for the next few minutes. Annie seemed to relax as she did so. It was nice. Being in each others company and not fighting about something silly was nice.

Mikasa made Annie bandage her foot with her t-shirt. It wasn’t like she had been wearing it anyway. Initially Annie had thought that the makeshift brace was a bit much, but she yielded to Mikasa’s concern. It was better to be safe than sorry, especially since they didn’t know how long it would be before they could get her real medical attention.

Later in the day, the four of them ate dinner together. Korra and Asami were in a particularly good mood and Mikasa made a point of not asking why. They were both shocked when Annie explained to them why she was walking with a limp and had to lean on Mikasa for support to get into the kitchen.

“Why did you think you could climb the tree?” Korra questioned. “It’s not like you’ve ever climbed a coconut tree before.”

“I get it,” Annie muttered. “Lesson learned.”

“How did you get all the way back here?” Asami questioned. “You couldn’t have limped, it’s way too far.”

“No, Mikasa carried me,” Annie admitted. For a second her eyes flickered, locking onto Mikasa’s for only a fraction of a moment. “She actually helped a lot. I don’t know what I would have done if she hadn’t been there.”

Annie reached towards Mikasa after she spoke. Her hands gently caressed Mikasa’s arm. Their eyes met again, and this time Mikasa could see the words behind them. This was Annie’s way of saying thank you.

“Am I right in thinking you two are no longer fighting?” Asami asked.

“For now,” there was a humor in Annie’s voice. Mikasa couldn’t help grinning widely.

The four of them continued to laugh and talk for the rest of the meal. It was odd to think that before getting stranded here, Mikasa hadn’t known Annie or Korra. She supposed the situation must have been what made all of them have to get comfortable with each other quickly, but a small part inside of her couldn’t help thinking that maybe it was fate.

She used to not believe in things like that. Her brother and her parents did for the most part, but Mikasa had always thought that she controlled her own life. Although, if she had been in control none of this would have happened. If any of them had been able to see this coming, they probably would not have tried to travel to the island.

Right now Mikasa was glad that she and Asami had made the journey. She didn’t know how long they would be stuck here, and she didn’t know how any of this would end, but if she hadn’t crashed nothing would have ever happened between her and Annie. That alone was worth the disaster.

They kept talking after they finished eating. As it worn into the night, Asami left her seat to tenderly sit in Korra’s lap again. Korra rested her chin on Asami’s shoulder and intertwined her hands.

Mikasa was used to witnessing this sort of thing from the people close to her. Asami had had significant others before, and her brother had brought more than one alpha home to meet her in the past. She was always the one to watch her friends publicly display their affection and pretend that it didn’t bother her. She would pretend that no part of her did long for someone to hold like that.

Without fully meaning to, Mikasa glanced towards Annie, but didn’t expect her to so much as tilt her head in her direction. She didn’t think that they were there yet. To her surprise, Annie smiled at her nervously before hesitantly climbing into Mikasa’s lap as well. She threaded Mikasa’s arms around her waist and leaned back into her.

Mikasa enjoyed the contact. There wasn’t anything sexual behind this. It was soft, and simple, and nice. It made what they had feel real.


	10. Chapter 10

After dinner Annie asked if Mikasa would mind helping her get back to her bungalow. She pretended not to notice the look that Korra and Asami were exchanging when she did so. She’d worry about whatever perception to two of them had about their relationship later.

Was it right to call what her and Mikasa had going a relationship? They’d said that they cared about each other. This was all new for Annie, but after everything this had to be more than just fooling around, right? They’d even been intimate and shown affection in front of others.

Affection. That was a new concept to Annie. Sure, she had friends and family members that she cared about, but she’d never let someone in the way she was slowly letting Mikasa in. She’d never wanted to.

Mikasa was just good at crashing through every defense, Annie had built. She was good at pointing out the flaws in these defenses. On someone level, Annie knew that she’d treated Mikasa unfairly initially. She’d acted the way she always had with proud alphas who attempted to challenge her. Only Mikasa hadn’t really been trying to challenge her, not really.

That had always been Annie’s problem. She always saw things as a battlefield, but that wasn’t how normal people lived their lives. Mikasa had made her acknowledge that.  
Still, the thought of being completely vulnerable was terrifying even if she did trust Mikasa.

When they reached Annie’s bed that night, Mikasa helped her into it and gently removed the bandage around Annie’s foot. It was swelling more than she thought that it would and ached if she tried to move it too much.

“I wish we had pain killers,” Annie sighed.

“Yeah,” Mikasa hummed. “I could massage it again if you want.”

“You sure?” Annie looked up at her. “It’s getting late, you’re probably tired.”

“Not really,” Mikasa shrugged and sat at the edge of the bed.

Gently she took Annie’s foot in her hands. She slowly massaged the swollen area. Annie reclined backward into her bed, enjoying the sensation. This time Mikasa didn’t stop when she had finished with Annie’s ankle, and began to work her fingers on the underside of Annie’s foot as well.

Annie had no idea a foot massage could feel so good. Sure, she had been aware that Mikasa was very talented with her hands, but she didn’t know, she was that talented. Something like this wasn’t supposed to feel so sexual and pleasurable, but Mikasa had found a way to make it so.

When Mikasa drew her hands back, Annie longed for them again. She wanted Mikasa to touch her more—she wanted Mikasa’s hands over her body more.

“If you want,” Mikasa said hesitantly. “I could massage your back as well. You seem stressed.”

“I’m always stressed,” Annie admitted.

“I know,” Mikasa chuckled.

She stood from the bed and slid behind Annie. Her hands found Annie’s bare shoulders. Annie knew that the contact wasn’t meant to feel sexual, but it made her remember that moment where she was lying on top of Mikasa after they’d fallen. Mikasa hadn’t been able to stop her body’s attraction then. Annie wondered if she could right now. She wondered if right now Mikasa wanted her as much as Annie hoped she did.

Annie let out a low whimper as Mikasa’s hands found a tight spot. She was certain that the sound had made Mikasa stiffen. A small smile found its way across Annie’s lips. Mikasa was probably holding back the urge to pull her close right now. Annie liked that. She liked that they could sit here and want each other but they weren’t only driven by that want.

She’d seen so many alpha and omega couples who only cared about sex. Not that her and Mikasa were a couple. Were they? Was that something that one of them needed to ask or something that they would both just somehow know? This was harder than people acted like it was.

Or maybe it wasn’t. Maybe her and Mikasa just made everything more complicated than it had to be.

Gradually, Mikasa’s hands began to wander from massaging Annie’s back to working their way lower. Mikasa experimentally, began to run her fingers over Annie’s ass, then her thighs. Suddenly the movement wasn’t as innocent as it began. Annie could feel herself becoming wet and was certain that Mikasa had to be hard as well.

Using her arms, Annie turned her upper body so that she was facing Mikasa. She grasped Mikasa’s face and pushed their lips together in as passionate of a kiss as she could. She felt Mikasa’s hands continue to take hold of her body. Annie’s fingers tangled in Mikasa’s hair as their tongues danced together.

Annie didn’t want to stop at just kissing. Neither did Mikasa.  
They made love that night. They weren’t anymore two strangers who happened to be stuck with each other on an island. They were lovers.

Lovers. That was the right word for what this was. Being a couple required something else. Something Annie wasn’t brave enough to ask Mikasa for yet. But they did care for each other. They did tenderly hold each other once they had both reached their peaks, and they did feel warm in each other’s arms.

“You’re so beautiful,” Mikasa murmured into Annie’s hair.

Annie blushed at the compliment. She was glad that in the darkness Mikasa couldn’t see her face.

“Do you think we could maybe stop quarreling?” Mikasa asked her.

“Yes, I’ll try” Annie answered. “I think you’re beautiful too. I’d like to be closer to you.”

“Really?” Mikasa sounded surprised. She sounded surprised and hopeful. Annie realized she loved the sound of Mikasa’s voice when it was filled with excitement like that.

“Yes,” Annie breathed. “Do you think you could maybe stay here tonight instead of going back to your bungalow?”

“If you want me to,” Mikasa replied.

“I do,” Annie promised.

“Then I will.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

The next morning the two of them didn’t leave the bungalow. Korra and Asami were happy to fish and take care of the chores on their own since Annie was injured and couldn’t leave her bed without assistance. When she and Mikasa awoke, Annie didn’t want to leave her arms. She wanted to stay like this as long as she could, but she didn’t know if Mikasa felt the same about that.

“You don’t have to stay cooped up here all day,” Annie told Mikasa. “You can go fish with them.”

“I think they like their alone time,” Mikasa joked. “And I’d rather stay with you if that’s okay.”

“It is,” Annie said. It was so much more than okay.

They had found that there wasn’t much to do on an island with no connection to the outside world early on but being stuck in one room didn’t give them much to entertain themselves with. Annie realized that they were going to have to occupy themselves. That meant they were going to have to talk to each other without fighting.

“How long have you been sailing?” Annie asked. It seemed like a neutral enough conversation topic.

“Since I first moved here in Hawaii,” Mikasa told her. “My parents thought that it would be an interesting hobby. They had enough money for me to be able to learn.”

“It must be nice to live in a vacation spot,” Annie voiced.

“Sometimes,” Mikasa mused. “You don’t really think of it as that when you’ve spent most of your life here. I guess it normalizes the things that people usually go crazy over.”

“Like the beach?” Annie asked.

“I love the ocean,” Mikasa said. “But really loving it is different than getting excited to lay in the sand. It’s about the water and the energy in it. You have to understand that it’s not always going to be peaceful and be up for the challenge but know your limits.”

“Still, at least it’s warmer when you live near the equator,” Annie couldn’t help adding.

“Yeah,” Mikasa laughed. “What about you? What made you start sailing?”

“I wanted to see the world,” Annie said honestly. “I’m from Copenhagen, did you know it’s on a island? But it’s crowded and linked to the continent by roads.”

“So you wanted to go to a deserted island?” Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t like people,” Annie deadpanned. “It seemed a good enough place to start.”

Mikasa laughed at that.

“It was Korra’s idea,” Annie told her seriously. “I just wanted to leave. I wanted to go somewhere different. Korra was the one who chose this place.”

“I’ve been wanting to come here for years,” Mikasa confessed. “Asami and I planned the trip over and over again.”

“I’m sure this is exactly how you thought it would go,” Annie joked.

“Oh, absolutely,” Mikasa grinned at her. “So you haven’t been sailing long then?”

“I didn’t say that,” Annie corrected. She hadn’t meant for the defensive edge to slip into her voice.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Mikasa said back. “I only thought that might make sense.”

“Why?” Annie asked.

“Never mind,” Mikasa shook her head.

“No,” Annie pulled away from her. “Go ahead and say what you were thinking.”

“It’s nothing,” Mikasa pressed.

“Sure,” Annie scoffed.

“Fine,” Mikasa sighed. “I just thought it might make sense after how we crashed coming in.”

“We crashed,” Annie said harshly. “That means that both boats were involved.”

“I’m aware,” Mikasa muttered. “Mine is at the bottom of the lagoon waiting for me to have to figure out how I’m going to pay it off.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have gotten in my way then,” Annie huffed.

“In your way?” Mikasa looked like she wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or shout.

“Yes,” Annie said crisply. “If you hadn’t then maybe—”

Her retort was cut off by Mikasa pressing their lips together. It was only as Annie was letting herself fall into the kiss that she realized they should know better by now than to be having that argument. She surrendered to the movement of Mikasa’s mouth against her own. This was much better than fighting.

They had sex again. Annie felt much more relaxed afterwards. Mikasa proposed that they should try their best not to talk about whose fault it was that they were stranded again. Annie agreed. She didn’t care who was to blame anymore, not really. She just didn’t like it when that sort of stuff was pinned on her. She didn’t like it when people thought that she was inferior.

Mikasa was even more nurturing now that Annie had stopped getting irritated at her caring. When they were hungry she was the one to leave and get them food, making sure that Annie had everything that she needed. Annie had to admit that she liked the attention. This wasn’t a situation she ever thought that she’d find herself in, and part of her was still shocked.

But Mikasa wasn’t taking care of her because she thought she was weak. She was doing it because Annie was hurt and Mikasa cared about her. That thought made Annie warm inside.

In the evening, Mikasa gave Annie another long massage. It helped soothe the tension Annie always carried inside of her.

“It’s not healthy, you know?” Mikasa hummed as she worked out a knot on Annie’s back.

“I’m aware,” Annie murmured.

Mikasa was silent for a moment, as if waiting for her to go on. Annie realized that she did want to. It didn’t feel right to leave that there. If she wanted to let Mikasa in--if she wanted them to actually be closer, she had to open up to her.

“My father wanted me to succeed in life,” she voiced to Mikasa. “That meant he had to put a lot of pressure on me. When I was growing up, I was always afraid to go home if I had bad marks in school. He was the one who first told me that as an omega I was going to have to work twice as hard as any of the alphas.”

“That’s not fair to you,” Mikasa said softly.

“No,” Annie said truthfully. “But the world isn’t fair to my dynamic. He wanted me to be strong and independent. Sometimes I wished I could have the right to be weak and get to depend on someone else. Not because I’m an omega, because I’m a person.”

“That sounds really hard,” Mikasa’s voice was sympathetic but there wasn’t pity in it. Mikasa understood her, and she wasn’t seeing Annie as less for having these wants.

“That’s why I’m always stressed,” Annie told her. “I always feel like I’m never going to be good enough, and if I let my guard down I’m failing him and myself. I can’t stop, even if I want to. That’s just how I am and how I’ve always been.”

“While we’re here, you don’t have to be ready to defend yourself,” Mikasa spoke as if she could hear Annie’s thought. “For now, that’s what I’m here for.”

“And what if you’re the one who needs defending?” Annie had to ask.

“Then, I know you have my back,” Mikasa said smoothly.

They talked more as they made love this time. Annie murmured compliments into Mikasa’s skin and Mikasa told Annie things that Annie never thought she’d ever hear someone say to her. Afterwards when they laid in each other’s arms, Mikasa didn’t stop telling Annie how happy she felt with her.

It made something inside Annie’s chest stir. She didn’t know what to do about that. She’d never caught feelings for someone before—never this much. Sure, she knew that Mikasa cared for her and that they were good together, but how far did that really go?

Annie did her best to push thoughts of the future out of her head. She didn’t need them bothering her tonight.

* * *

Annie’s sprained ankle healed in a few days. Mikasa still stressed that she had to be careful, but Annie wasn’t going to be confined to staying sitting in her bungalow any longer. She didn’t know if she should be surprised that her and Mikasa still spent as much time with each other as they had the days that she was bedridden.

They still quarreled. In fact, Annie was pretty sure that they quarreled just as much as they had when they first met. It didn’t make Annie frustrated like it used to, though. She enjoyed debating and teasing Mikasa. In a way, it was fun. Not many people were willing to sit down and argue back at Annie. She liked that Mikasa did this.

“I think the bickering is part of your charm,” Mikasa voiced to her one day when they sat on the beach.

“And what exactly does that mean?” Annie questioned.

“It’s entertaining how aggressive you are,” Mikasa informed her.

“I’m not aggressive,” Annie huffed.

“Right,” Mikasa rolled her eyes. “You bite my head off over the smallest things.”

“Only if you’re wrong,” Annie stated. “And it’s not like you don’t do that too.”

“Oh, I know,” Mikasa laughed. “I didn’t say I wasn’t also guilty.”

“I bet Korra and Asami have a headache from us half the time,” Annie mused.

“As soon as we get off this island, they’ll want nothing to do with us,” Mikasa joked.

“You think that will happened soon?” Annie had to ask. They hadn’t talked about this before, not really. They hadn’t stopped to consider what would happen to them and whatever they had, once they weren’t confined to this tiny place.

“I don’t know,” Mikasa shrugged. “For their sake, I hope so.”

“And for yours?” Annie had to ask.

For a second Mikasa just looked at her, as if she was searching for what Annie wanted her to say. That wasn’t something that Annie could voice. Not right now and not out loud. She couldn’t tell Mikasa that part of her was terrified about what would happen if they were rescued.

This vacation—if she could even call it that—seemed so divided from their real lives. Once they were back in the world of other people, there were so many things that could wrench the two of them apart. They didn’t even live in the same country. Annie didn’t know how they were going to navigate that. The only solution involved one of them following the other, and Annie couldn’t do that.

But part of her wanted to and that was why it hurt so much. Part of her was ready to follow Mikasa anywhere she led, and that scared her. If she gave up her life and her ambitions because of an alpha—even if that alpha was as caring and understanding as Mikasa—she would be becoming exactly what she had sworn, she never would.

“I like it here,” Mikasa’s voice brought her back to earth.

Annie watched her lay back on the sand. Her eyes stared at the night sky above them. Annie did the same. She wasn’t sure she’d ever seen anything so bright, and blue, and hopeful in her whole life. It was like this tiny bit of sky stretched on and on forever. It didn’t bother worrying about future clouds bearing rain or the chance of thunder. Annie wished she knew how to relax like that.

“I like it here too,” she uttered because that was all she could really say.

They spent the rest of this day the way they were starting to spend every day on the island. They talked and learned more about each other. Talking, of course led to quarreling, which had begun to lead to sex. Annie had to admit it was the most interesting foreplay.

Korra liked to make fun of them, but honestly Annie wouldn’t trade what she had with Mikasa for anything else. She was pretty sure that she needed someone who could fight back at her. She could never understand the calm relationship Korra and Asami seemed to have.

One evening the two of them went out on the small life boat to catch fish. Usually this was Korra and Asami’s job, but Korra had seemed tired today, so Mikasa volunteered to take over for her. Annie had pointed out that Mikasa wasn’t the best fisher, and somehow the argument had ended with both of them on the boat. Annie wasn’t complaining.

Well, she wasn’t until she accidentally cut her finger putting the bait on the hook and Mikasa insisted that they had to return to the shore.

“It’s just a scratch,” Annie tried to brush her off. “It’s nothing, I can take care of it later.”

“You’re bleeding,” Mikasa pointed out. “We need to disinfect it.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Annie huffed.

They continued to argue, both getting more and more irritated at the other. Not thinking clearly, Annie attempted to stand to emphasize her point. One second, she was balancing perfectly, the next she was tumbling out of the boat and into the water—into a part where they had learned a long time ago was home to reef sharks, with a wound still dripping blood.

Annie quickly pushed herself to the surface. She wasn’t the best swimmer. Ordinary, she was fine at it, but the panic racing through her made it harder to move her arms.

“Are you okay?” Mikasa was laughing at her, clearly not aware of the danger.

That made Annie mad. How could she be so forgetful? It didn’t matter if she’d only been in the water for a second, or if it was her own fault, she’d fallen in, this wasn’t something to laugh about.

Before Annie could harshly voice this, she saw Mikasa’s face change.

“Give me your hand,” she sounded scared now.

As a reflex, instead of doing what Mikasa said, Annie turned her head to see a small shark headed toward her. She didn’t have time to move. She didn’t have time to scream—to take a breath or realize that this was the most pathetic way for her to die.

Then Mikasa was in the water. She swam quicker than Annie thought possible, putting herself between Annie and the shark and defending her with her bare hands. It was only when the shark had bitten Mikasa’s arm that Annie snapped back into focus. She didn’t have protective alpha instincts like Mikasa, but she had years of being an omega on her side. She knew how to defend herself.

Quickly, she pulled her knife from where she’d had it tucked in her pants and lashed forward. She hit the shark on its nose. Once she’d read that this was where dolphins hit sharks to get away from them in the wild. It worked. The shark darted away, and Mikasa wasted no time getting them back onto the boat.

“Oh my God,” Annie gasped, seeing the blood on Mikasa’s arm.

“It’s not that bad,” Mikasa hissed.

“You were just lecturing me about a cut on my finger!” Annie exclaimed.

“And we’ll call this perspective then,” Mikasa muttered. Annie ripped the end of her shirt off and wrapped the fragment around the wound hastily. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Apply pressure, you need to stop the bleeding,” she ordered.

“I know,” Mikasa stated dumbly.

“I’m getting us back to shore,” Annie quickly began to paddle. “You saved my life.”

“You saved me too,” Mikasa had a sloppy grin on her face.

Annie helped Mikasa get back to the bungalow. While Mikasa insisted that her injury wasn’t that bad, Annie knew she’d still lost some blood. She left Mikasa in their bungalow and quickly boiled water to clean the open wounds. Once that was done she fetched the medical kit that they’d found on their first day. She needed to put an antiseptic on the cuts before she bandaged them.

“See, it just pierced the skin,” Mikasa told her. “It’s fine.”

“Does it hurt?” Annie asked.

“Yes,” Mikasa admitted.

“Then shut up and let me help,” she said firmly.

She felt guilt building inside of her. It was her fault that all of this happened in the first place. If she hadn’t been stupid enough to stand on the boat, Mikasa never would have been in the water.

“There,” she said when she’d finished. “How do you feel?”

Instead of answering her, Mikasa leaned forward and planted a kiss on Annie’s lips.

“Better now,” she replied.

“I’m going to blame that on blood loss,” Annie chuckled. “Lie down.”

“I’m fine,” Mikasa tried.

“I don’t care if you think you’re fine,” Annie informed her. “You’re gonna rest right now.”

“You’re bossy,” Mikasa muttered but complied.

“I know.” A small smile formed on Annie’s lips. Now it was her turn to take care of Mikasa instead of the other way around.

\--

Korra and Asami were shocked when they learned what happened. They seemed just as surprised to witness Annie caring for Mikasa. Annie chose not to be offended by that.

As it was Mikasa’s right arm that was injured, Annie had to do everything she would use that arm for. That meant helping her eat and get herself dressed. Instead of being irritated at her lack of mobility, Mikasa seemed happy that Annie was willing to help her so much.

That didn’t mean that Annie could resist teasing and having her share of sarcastic fun at Mikasa’s expense. Now that they understood each other, she liked poking fun at the fact that Mikasa had played the hero and rescued Annie from the small shark. Mikasa laughed at the jokes.

The shark attack had changed something between them. It had put everything into a dangerous but realistic perspective and made all of the fears Annie had harbored before feel small. Now she didn’t stop herself from displaying her feelings for Mikasa, even when they were in front of the other two. To her delight, Mikasa didn’t either.

The four of them were content. Annie would even go so far as to say they were all happy. It was only then that Annie realized that she would like to leave the island. The break from the real world was still as nice as it had been that morning she’d sat with Mikasa on the sand, but she was getting tired of being so removed from real life. The others seemed to be as well.

“I don’t know what my parents must be thinking by now,” Korra voiced one night as they were eating dinner. “I didn’t tell them where we were going, just that it was an adventure.”

“If any of us told our families the details they would have sent someone to look for us by now,” Asami said gravely.

“My mother is probably scared to death,” Mikasa shook her head. “My brother too. He must be driving his fiancée crazy.”

“My father probably contacted the police,” Annie admitted. “Not that it would do any good considering he doesn’t even know what state I’m in.”

“It’s not our faults,” Mikasa told her. “We didn’t know this would happen, and we’re all fine. Once we get back they’ll realize that there was nothing to worry about.”

“You mean once you show them your shark bite?” Annie asked. “From everything you told me about your parents, I’m pretty sure they’ll each have a heart attack.”

“We don’t have to tell them it was a shark,” Mikasa made a face before turning to Asami. “Don’t tell Eren or Armin either. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

They all laughed at that.

After a week of taking it easy, Mikasa started to feel better. The injury was close to being healed, and she had stopped letting it keep her from being active. Annie couldn’t help being amused by how restless Mikasa was. She knew she hadn’t been that agitated when her ankle had kept her in bed.

One evening, the two of them decided to take a walk on the beach. Their hands intertwined as they took in the sights around them. It was so beautiful here. The moon shone in the thick black sky, lighting their way as the water peacefully met the sand.

Annie felt something deep inside of her chest. It was as if all of the emotions she’d never known how to voice were spilling out of her heart. They needed Mikasa to meet them, and Annie wasn’t going to stop them. Not this time.

Gently, she pressed Mikasa close to her and kissed her softly. When they parted she looked into Mikasa’s eyes. There was so much there that Annie still didn’t even know. She wanted to. She wanted to become acquainted with every bit of Mikasa.

“You know,” she said in a soft but audible voice. “It’s hard to admit, but I think I’m falling in love with you despite your difficult character.”

Despite the arguments, despite how much they clashed, despite everything this was completely and utterly true. Mikasa let out a light laugh.

“I fell for you a long time ago,” she told her. “And I think we both have strong characters, but I have a feeling we can deal with each other.”

“You think you can deal with a rebellious omega like me?” Annie asked.

“I prefer that kind of omega,” Mikasa replied.

Annie kissed her again. This time she poured everything those words made her feel into the movement. She wrapped her arms around Mikasa like this was the first kiss in a long and endless line. She kissed Mikasa like this was the beginning of something.

She hadn’t let go of Mikasa’s hand the entire way back to the bungalows, the smile on her face never waning as they walked. Mikasa had a matching smile and as they drew closer to home, they pressed close together until they stopped at the front door and turned to each other.  
Mikasa initiated the kiss, her fingers smoothing Annie’s hair back from her face as the blonde deepened it, her slender fingers clutching Mikasa’s sturdy shoulders. Their bodies were close enough that they could feel the hardening of each other’s nipples through their thin clothing.

“Come inside with me?” Annie asked, somewhat shyly and Mikasa smiled, nodding as the Omega opened the bungalow door and led her in.

Once the door was shut, the atmosphere changed, charged with sexual energy. Mikasa pushed Annie backward to the nearest piece of furniture, a couch that had seen better days but still had some buoyancy.

Annie’s fingers wandered up underneath Mikasa’s sports bra, cupping her breasts under the stretchy fabric. It was almost sheer with how tight it was, affording Annie a spectacular view of Mikasa’s pert tits.

“Yessss,” Mikasa hissed when Annie’s fingers pinched her hard nipples. “Oh, yes, Annie…”

A smug grin stretched Annie’s lips and she pushed the material over her breasts, so it was bunched above them. Mikasa held them in her hands as Annie sucked at her nipples in turn, the blonde’s hands tightly gripping her hips as Mikasa ground her pussy against the thigh beneath it. She mewled, her panties slick on Annie’s skin.

“Annie,” Mikasa begged, “get me hard.”

The Omega girl smiled, sliding one hand from Mikasa’s thigh to the sweet little nub that pulsed at the tip of her cunt. Annie’s slender fingers rubbed over it, underneath her panties, coaxing Mikasa’s thick cock to swell, her clit engorging until it was bulging with veins, weeping from the tip.

“Would you suck my cock, Annie?”

The blonde grinned, pumping Mikasa’s cock still inside the stretched panties. Mikasa was quick to remove them and Annie bent on all fours, licking noisily at the tip of the cock in her hands. Her mouth only just fit around the girth of it and she wondered how she’d managed to fit it inside her.

The sounds Mikasa was making were very pleasing and spurred Annie on, her head bobbing on the thick veiny shaft, fingers grasping and pumping what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. She quickly figured out that breathing through her nose was the best way to get more in her throat, her eyes rolling when she felt the velvety head brush her uvula, prompting her gag reflex.

She swallowed it down, earning an almost animalistic noise from the aroused Alpha and Annie repeated the action, just to get her to make the sound again. Mikasa giggled, looking down to meet the Omega’s eyes. “Have you done this before?” she asked, stroking Annie’s hair, using her other hand to play with her bare tits as she watched the blonde suck her cock down.

Annie shook her head and Mikasa groaned, tipping her head back.  
Seizing the moment, Annie deepthroated her until she was gagging, her throat convulsing around Mikasa’s dick until she was almost choking. Determined to hold the position, Annie pulled back, then took it again and that was it.  
Mikasa came with a keening cry and Annie swallowed it, moaning decadently at the taste of it on her tongue. As the Alpha finished out her climax, she looked down, seeing that Annie hadn’t spilled a single drop.

“You are amazing,” Mikasa purred, pushing Annie back onto the couch with one hand on her shoulder, kissing her gently and tasting her essence on the blonde’s lips. “I want to make you cum now,” she murmured, her hand sliding between their bodies and Annie held her breath.

Her head was swimming with arousal, eyes watering and her pussy was soaked to the point of dripping. Mikasa’s fingers found her open and clenching and the Alpha growled.  
Annie wailed as two fingers pushed into her slick channel, pumping slowly but viciously. Mikasa curled her digits expertly as she stole Annie’s lips for another kiss, seeking out her sweet spot. She knew the second she found it; Annie’s hips bucked, pinned by Mikasa’s stronger body.

The orgasm was blinding, leaving Annie unable to open her eyes for a few seconds, drowning in the exquisite pleasure that was burning in her core, spreading outward to leave her numb and tingling. Mikasa paused as she watched the Omega’s face contort in pleasure, quiet “o”’s leaving her lips as she tried to control the wave she was riding.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Annie?” Mikasa asked. “I’m getting hard again. Ready for you, ready to be inside you.” Her words were muffled as she pressed open-mouthed kisses wherever she could reach, pausing to push up Annie’s bra and suckle at her nipples until she whimpered loudly. “I think I want to taste you first.”

Annie groaned when Mikasa withdrew her fingers, sliding down between her pale thighs. She looked up the length of Annie’s body, locking their gazes as she flicked out her tongue to caress her clit. A deep hum echoed in her throat as she tasted the other woman and Mikasa closed her eyes as she lost herself in the scent.

The blonde moaned and writhed, fingers clutching the worn cushions underneath her. Mikasa’s body was hunched at the end of the couch, her face buried in Annie’s cunt, forcing her to cum over and over. By the time Mikasa was done, the cushion underneath Annie’s ass was soaked and there was a patch of pre-cum where Mikasa had rutted her cock against the couch.

“Please,” Annie begged, her voice a tiny whisper, fingers reaching out for Mikasa to come to her. “Want you inside me, Mikasa.”

Mikasa moaned wantonly, practically falling against Annie’s slighter frame, both of them grasping the other tightly. Fingers were tangled in hair as they rubbed against each other before Mikasa reached one hand between them to line up her engorged shaft with Annie’s soaked hole.

It was all she could do not to cum right there and then from the heat of Annie’s body. She was hot velvet, wrapping around Mikasa perfectly like she was made for it. Made for her. Annie whined, seeking out kisses as Mikasa filled her inch by inch until they were pressed together, as close as two people could ever be.

The Alpha’s body shuddered, almost drowning in the scent of sex in the air. Everything felt overstimulated, from the scratchy couch cushions to the bra still wrapped around her chest. But then Annie kissed her, her insides clenching around Mikasa’s cock and nothing else mattered.

“Please,” Annie whispered, leaving the rest of her plea unaired.

Mikasa rocked her hips, pressing as deeply as she could into Annie’s tight pussy, the tip of her cock hard against the entrance to her womb. When she dragged back, Annie gasped lightly, and Mikasa slammed back in, punching a loud cry from her throat.  
She wanted to build Annie up slow, to watch her writhe in pleasure until she couldn’t take any more. It wasn’t hard - Annie was already on edge and Mikasa wanted to push her into oblivion.

“You’re such a perfect omega,” Mikasa murmured, drawing back and slamming home again.

Annie mewled each time, her hands clutched against her chest as Mikasa surrounded her entirely, stealing kisses and laying claim to every patch of skin she could reach. When Annie came, she arched her back and Mikasa lifted to let her ride it out, groaning when her pussy clamped down hard.

She almost lost control, feeling her insides clench with the need to cum, to fill Annie to the brim with cum. But she wasn’t done. “Just one more,” Mikasa urged, sliding her hands underneath Annie’s shoulders, clutching her tightly. Annie freed her hands, wrapping her arms around Mikasa in much the same gesture, pressing their bared breasts together.

“Babe, I can’t,” Annie panted, so close but not getting there. “I need you to cum.”

“Want you to cum first,” Mikasa growled, burying her mouth in the crook of Annie’s neck.

“I can’t cum,” Annie sobbed, “because I need to feel you cum. I need it, please…”

She trailed off and Mikasa’s hips stuttered for a split second. Annie felt the first thick spurt of cum in her belly and her eyes rolled back, her body shaking and shuddering violently as Mikasa’s climax triggered hers.

They lay entwined as they came down from their respective highs, cuddling, kissing, lacing their fingers together and just staring into each other’s eyes.

* * *

The next morning, they were awoken by the sound of a loud motor. Immediately Annie and Mikasa knew what this meant. They quickly dressed and ran outside of the bungalow. Korra and Asami met them on the beach, where the four of them found a large boat.

“We’re rescued,” Korra announced.

“That’s putting it a bit dramatically,” Asami shook her head.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Annie voiced. Mikasa squeezed her hand but didn’t say anything.

The four of them met the captain of the boat. He explained that Mikasa’s family had remembered her plans to someday sail here, and realized that there was a reason neither her or Asami were contacting them. They explained the crash and how they’d been stuck for weeks.

They all used the phone on the boat to call their families and assure them that they were alright. Annie hated hearing the worry in her father’s voice as she told him of her boats crashing. It was assuming to see the curious expression on Mikasa’s face as she listened to Annie speaks Danish into the phone. She’d missed speaking her first language, as she’d honored Korra’s rule of only speaking English on the island.

Partly to lessen her father’s worry, and partly because she couldn’t wait until she was back home to tell him, she told him about Mikasa and how they’d taken care of each other on the island. Before she hung up, she heard Mikasa ask Korra what she was saying.

“That she met a wonderful alpha who puts up with how much of a stick in the mud she is,” Korra translated.

Annie kicked her in the foot. Korra laughed.

The trip back to Honolulu felt shorter than Annie thought it would. While it still took a few days, Annie couldn’t help but think that they were swiftly slipping by. Mikasa and her didn’t talk about what they were going to do when they arrived. Annie held that moment on the beach, the night before they were found, in her heart. She reminded herself that what they had was strong enough not to be lost when they were back in the real world.

Mikasa and Asami’s families met them when they arrived. Annie watched them embrace. After their tearful reunion, Mikasa pulled Annie over to meet her younger brother and his fiancé. Eren was exactly how Mikasa had described him. Out of all of the family members there, these two were the only ones who didn’t look like they couldn’t believe that Mikasa had actually made it home alright.

“I knew she was fine,” Eren explained with a smile.

“He almost rented a boat to go look for her,” Levi cut in. “What you’re seeing right now is a poker face.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Eren huffed. He seemed to only see Annie now. An almost knowing grin formed on his face as he looked from her to his sister. “I’m Eren. Who are you?”

“Annie,” she stated shortly. “I’m Mikasa’s…”

She wasn’t sure what to say there. She wasn’t sure what Mikasa wanted her family to know, or if there was anything to know at all.

“She’s my girlfriend,” Mikasa answered, putting an arm around Annie.

“Yeah,” Annie felt something warm inside her chest. “I’m her girlfriend.”

When they finally got around to talking about what to do next, Annie still didn’t know what Mikasa was going to say. Part of her feared the separation. She didn’t know if her and Mikasa would be able to handle what would happen if she went back to Denmark, but she wasn’t going abandon her studies. She couldn’t put her life on hold like that.

Luckily for her, Mikasa seemed to sense all these fears, and wasted no time disbanding them.

“I think you should go home and get your degree,” Mikasa started with. “It’s not fair of me to ask you to stay.”

“It isn’t,” Annie agreed. “But I don’t want to lose you.”

“You don’t have to,” Mikasa smiled at her now. “I’m not saying that it’ll be easy, but we survived a shark attack. I think we can survive a few years of a long-distance relationship.”

Annie kissed her at that. She pulled Mikasa as close as she could and wished that she would never have to let her go. She wished that they could just stay like that forever.

Korra went back with Annie, while Asami and Mikasa stayed in Hawaii. The first few months were the most difficult of Annie’s life. Every part of her wanted to run back into Mikasa’s arms, but she refused to give up on her career. They visited as much as they could. Annie and Korra spent their vacation in Honolulu while Mikasa and Asami flew up to Denmark when they didn’t . They even all went to visit Korra in Greenland.

When the years had slowly slipped by, Annie knew what she wanted to do. She also knew that Mikasa wasn’t going to ask her to move to Honolulu. Even if she wanted to live in her home with Annie, they both knew how it would look to the outside world. Annie would look like the weaker one, she’d be the omega who uprooted her life for an alpha.

Only Annie didn’t care about that anymore. The years of strong and loving relationship with Mikasa taught her that it didn’t matter what the outside world thought about her. She had never wanted to spend her whole life in Denmark, and she was ready to take the next step with Mikasa.

She proposed to Mikasa a week after her graduation. The shock on Mikasa’s face when she pulled the ring out kept her laughing for days. It wasn’t exactly conventional for the omega to be the one to ask the alpha to marry and bond with her, but the two of them weren’t exactly conventional.

Korra moved to Honolulu as well. They joked that it would really be safer if the four of them remained together, just in case another adventure went wrong. Annie was ready for whatever life threw at her. She had the two best friends she could ever ask for, she had a home and a budding career, and she had Mikasa and her family. For the first time in her life, she was completely content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
